Smile For Me
by JazzLittleMockingjay
Summary: Observo sus movimientos y su elegancia. Su rostro demostraba pasión y felicidad. Y Gabriel lo supo en ese momento. Había encontrado lo que le hacía falta en sus fotografías. Había encontrado a su musa. A veces sólo necesitamos de alguien que nos muestre una razón sonrisa geniuna. PreMiraculous.
1. Violines y esmeraldas

Smile For Me

…

 **Favor de leer la nota del autor al final del capitulo**

…

..

.

Hacía un buen clima aquel día. Aún era de mañana y muchos de los parisinos comenzaban sus labores diarias. Los autos comenzaban a llenar las calles, los niños caminaban hacia el colegio, los pájaros sobrevolaban la ciudad. Era un día más en la ciudad del amor.

Una joven de rostro afilado, ojos verdes y hermosa cabellera oro caminaba por las calles. Llevaba una bella sonrisa tímida adornándole el rostro. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una coleta baja con una peineta a juego con su vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido azul aguamarina que hacia resaltar el color esmeralda de sus ojos. Portaba unos cuantos cuadernos en mano porque en la mochila ya no había espacio. Aquella joven caminaba con suma elegancia y tenía un porte muy fino. Era toda una dama.

La chica se dirigía hacia la universidad. Consiguió matricularse en el mejor instituto que su economía le permitía. De todas formas, lo que ella necesitaba era un título para comenzar con su carrera, llevaba sólo medio año de haber entrado a la facultad y todo iba demasiado bien. Entró en las instalaciones y buscó su aula. Tomó asiento y esperó que su salón se llenase.

Definitivamente estaba dando un gran paso en su vida.

…

Un joven de cabellos plateados y mirada seria también caminaba hacia la universidad. Tenía el cabello corto y portaba un pantalón de vestir junto con una camisa gris. De su hombro colgaba un maletín café, donde llevaba sus libros. Las chicas que lo veían pasar lo observaban con detenimiento; ese chico era un total misterio para todos.

Cuando llegó a la universidad lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el frente. Su destino dependía de lo bien que se desenvolviese en los próximos años en aquel instituto. Lo había decidido desde antes de matricularse. Quería ingresar al mundo de las bellas artes y ser el mejor en ello. Así que haría todo lo que estuviese en su alcance para lograrlo.

Más sin embargo no se imaginó que todo cambiaría dentro de un par de días.

…

Las clases comenzaron. Y el joven Gabriel Agreste se mostraba interesado en lo que la profesora decía. El mundo de la fotografía y el modelaje eran todo un arte, y no cualquiera lograba comprenderlo, cosa que para Gabriel no se le complicó. Desde hace un par de años había creado escenarios perfectos con una cámara. Pero eran tan sombríos y vacíos como él mismo. Los paisajes que retrataba eran oscuros, casi carentes de color. Lugares abandonados, lagunas, bosques y construcciones de época destacaban entre sus mejores obras. Pero siempre faltaba algo. A pesar de que la perspectiva que él lograba conseguir era perfecta. Había algo que necesitaba desesperadamente pero sencillamente no sabía que era. Y eso lo frustraba demasiado. Odiaba no saber que faltaba.

Tenía su libreta sobre la mesa, donde anotaba sólo los datos necesarios con respecto a la clase. Fechas y sucesos importantes en la evolución del arte. Después de todo sólo era un poco de cultura general. Sobre su regazo había una carpeta llena de fotografías. Había ganado el concurso anual de fotografía y el premio sería una exhibición de sus mejores obras dentro de la universidad. Sus padres, quienes residían en Alemania no aprobaban del todo la carrera de su hijo, sin embargo se sentían orgullosos de él; después de todos los Agreste tenían que ser los mejores en lo que hiciesen.

Por si esto no fuese suficiente para el joven, era un poco infeliz por entrar en la carrera incorrecta. Si bien era un excelente fotógrafo no le apasionaba como diseñar. Sí, Gabriel quería ser un diseñador de modas, pero cuando expresó aquel deseo de forma indirecta delante de sus padres ellos mostraron una enorme desaprobación en los rostros. Y él jamás pudo decir que no. Así que se había decidido por fotografía, pues de ese modo podría estar dentro del mundo de la moda, retratando las creaciones de otros. Era una buena alternativa para su pequeño problema, pero sentía envidia de los nuevos talentos que a diferencia de él, sí podían estudiar lo que quisiesen.

Sus clases siguieron con su curso normal hasta la hora de salida. Con suma elegancia y orden, guardó y recogió todas sus cosas; con carpeta en mano se dirigió hacia las oficinas del instituto. Hablo con las secretarias encargadas de la exhibición que se realizaría exactamente en dos semanas y entregó la carpeta con las imágenes junto con una memoria para que estas pudiesen ser impresas en folios de exposición. Llenó algunos papeles que certificaban que el material era de su completa y total autoría. Lo respaldo con los documentos de derechos de autor y se retiró.

Tenía cosas que hacer y no iba a perder su tiempo con tanto papeleo. Atravesó el pasillo hasta la salida. Subió al auto y partió rumbo a la mansión Agreste.

…

Alizée iba agotada. Las clases habían sido un poco pesadas, ya era mitad de año y los proyectos finales estaban en proceso. Y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que presentaría. Quizá un nuevo cuadro, o tal vez algún diseño nuevo… ¿Qué sabía? Tarde o temprano se le ocurriría cuál sería su proyecto, pero tenía que darse prisa. La universidad de París no se andaba con juegos, por consiguiente si quería permanecer allí tenía que presentar algo digno del status y prestigio de la institución.

Vio a un par de personas pasar, todos hablando sobre lo que realizarían. Un par de chicas llevaban rollos de tela cargando junto con un montón de ropa confeccionada, chicos tomando fotos de la estructura del campus, otros componiendo bellas obras con violines y chelos, inclusive pintando cuadros expresando extremada maestría con pájaros y árboles como modelos.

Llegó a su destino y se tiró en su sofá. El departamento no era precisamente grande, pero le bastaba para lo que iban a durar sus años de carrera. Tenía una decoración minimalista, con paredes blancas y ventanales grandes. Las flores en tonos pastel predominaban en cada uno de los detalles, junto con un decorado estilo oriental. No había nada fuera de lo común; sencillamente la residencia de una joven artista, con maniquíes y óleos acomodados de manera que no se rompía la armonía.

Sacó una libreta de su mochila, tomó sus lápices y comenzó a trazar un par de líneas rectas, curvas y elipses. Todo lo que llegaba a su imaginación. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que inició, sin embargo no le importo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era crear. Ya entrada la noche había terminado. Su diseño era totalmente perfecto.

Ya sabía que es lo que presentaría.

…

La habitación era sombría. Sólo podía escucharse un piano, las bellas notas de "Clare de Lune", inundaban el recinto. Gabriel estaba sentado manipulando con maestría aquel instrumento.

Estaba frustrado y la única manera que tenía para desahogarse era con la música. Llevaba allí un buen rato. Tenía que descubrir que era lo que le hacía falta. Odiaba sentirse así; inseguro y débil. Expuesto y vulnerable. Toda la tarde había estado meditando. Intentó insertar de manera digital algunos objetos en las fotografías pero nada daba resultado. Ningún elemento de los que colocaba servía de algo. Sólo hacían que la imagen empeorase.

Cuando se cansó de tocar el piano se cambió la ropa y se acostó en su cama. Colocó ambas manos en su cara preso de la desesperación. Tenía a lo mucho una semana para resolver el enigma; sus padres vendrían al día siguiente, ambos deseaban ver la exposición y quería que ellos se llenasen de orgullo. Sus propios padres le habían aclarado que necesitaban "más" de lo que él ya había hecho.

Pasaron un par de minutos más cuando se sumió en un profundo sueño.

…

Alizée salió a comprar lo que necesitaba. Contra su pecho sostenía fuertemente un boceto de lo que realizaría. Iba caminando demasiado rápido. Llevaba prisa, pues tenía que conseguir el óleo y las pinturas para después ir a la presentación de la orquesta de París. Ella era la violinista principal y se había esforzado mucho en conseguir el lugar, además de que el vestido de gala que luciría aquella noche lo había confeccionado ella misma, también fue cosido a mano. En resumen; una obra de arte.

Pasó a la tienda, encargó lo que necesitaba y se marchó. El ensayo empezaría en un par de minutos y ya iba retrasada. Cogió el metro para llegar lo más pronto posible al Palais Garnier.

Cuando el metro paro se bajó corriendo. Corrió unos diez minutos hasta llegar al teatro. Cuando llegó apenas estaban acomodando los asientos para todos los partícipes. Respiraba demasiado rápido. Traía el violín colgado de la espalda y en mano traía una bolsa con sus zapatos y el vestido de gala. Sin que nadie lo notase corrió a los camerinos. Tomó una rápida ducha para quitarse el sudor. Se puso el vestido junto con los zapatos y subió al escenario.

Toda la orquesta ya estaba en posición. Cuando ella tomó asiento el ensayo comenzó. Sólo tocaron un par de piezas para corroborar que todo estaba en orden y que el programa no tuviese complicaciones.

Un par de horas después la sala comenzó a llenarse con los espectadores. Alizée estaba nerviosa.

…

Tal como lo habían dicho, los señores Agreste se presentaron en la mansión. Gabriel tenía una expresión más seria de lo usual, pero siempre fue así con su familia.

A la hora del desayuno, su madre le pidió al chef que cocinase ciertos platillos. Éste se esmeró para que sus platillos fuesen perfectos, más sin embargo a la señora no le pareció, despidiéndolo al momento de probar la comida. El pobre sólo alcanzo a medio desmayarse. Gabriel hizo nota mental de recontratarlo en cuanto su madre se fuese; era de las pocas personas que le hacían compañía dentro de la mansión, sin contar a la "Maid" y al sujeto que se encargaba del aseo.

Todo el día fue un completo asco. Sus padres no hacían nada más que reprocharle que su carrera era una idea errónea y que debió estudiar algo relacionado con los negocios internacionales. Intentó ignorar sus hirientes comentarios, pero mientras más lo hacía, más frecuentes eran las quejas.

Ya entrada la noche, le ordenaron vestirse con un traje negro, pues saldrían a presenciar a la sinfónica de París. Pensó que tal vez se relajaría.

El camino al teatro fue en completo silencio; su madre se dedicó a enviar correos electrónicos a sus empleados sobre las exportaciones que realizarían de Alemania a Francia y viceversa. Su padre de igual modo estaba en la portátil escribiendo informes y revisando contratos. Quería morirse allí mismo. Lo único que lo alegraba en aquel momento era que pronto llegarían y podría disfrutar de un gran evento como lo era aquel.

La limosina aparcó frente al teatro y los tres pasajeros bajaron siendo recibidos por algunos periodistas que reportaban el evento en vivo. Se tomaron un par de fotos para las noticias y se adentraron en la construcción. El salón era sencillamente precioso. Con una decoración exquisita. Tomaron asiento en la primera fila, la cual estaba reservada exclusivamente para ellos. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y os murmullos callaron. El telón se elevó dejando ver a los componentes. El director se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia junto con todos los demás.

Gabriel observaba atento el escenario, para ser más específicos, a una chica. A la derecha del director observó a una joven de cabello rubio. Portaba un vestido en color azul marino con negro y zapatos a juego. Y aquel rostro serio se transformó. El joven abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la chica tocaba prodigiosamente el violín. Esa melodía podía reconocerla en cualquier parte. Era Dance Macabre. La chica de ojos verdes mostraba pasión y amor a lo que hacía.

Gabriel no apartó su mirada de ella en toda la noche. Estaba impresionado con aquella belleza y elegancia que nunca había visto, pues la mayoría de chicas que conocía eran aburridas y huecas. Llevaba tres horas sentado viéndola. Idolatrándola.

De un momento a otro el telón bajo por unos momentos para después abrirse dejando ver a la misma chica sola, parada en el centro del escenario. A continuación hizo una reverencia y comenzó a tocar el violín. Y se quedó prendado. Ella movía sus dedos entonando el primer Capricho de Niccolo Paganini.

Observo sus movimientos y su elegancia. Su rostro demostraba pasión y felicidad. Y Gabriel lo supo en ese momento. Había encontrado lo que le hacía falta en sus fotografías.

Había encontrado a su musa.

…

Fin del primer capítulo.

…

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer mis dos primeras historias "Our Beginning" y "Under The Mask". También gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia. ¿Saben? Me causa mucha curiosidad saber cómo es que la madre de Adrien conoció a Gabriel, así que se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Tengo planeado que sean dos o tres capítulos, pero quien sabe, quizá sean más o tal vez menos.

Ahora. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos.

1.- Le he puesto Alizée a la madre de Adrien. Sé que aún no ha sido revelado su nombre, sin embargo pensé que merecía uno. Para mí, este es uno de los nombres franceses más bonitos. Además de que hace referencia a una cantante del mismo nombre, quien saltó a la fama con su canción "Moi Lolita".

2.- Muchas personas en internet han hecho la teoría de que la madre de Adrien fue la portadora del Miraculous del Pavo Real, por consiguiente al iniciar hago una clara referencia de ello cuando menciono que llevaba una peineta y vestía de color azul con verde.

3.- La actitud de Gabriel es una especie de combinación entre Adrien y Félix del PV de Miraculous. ¿Por qué? Félix es serio y frio, más sin embargo como Chat Noir es demasiado liberal. Adrien tiene el complejo de querer complacer a su padre, pero quiere llevar una diferente vida de la que su padre planea, pues tiene ciertas limitaciones y obligaciones que no lo dejan ser como un adolescente normal.

4.- Alizée es una especie de Marinette sólo que un poco más madura. Porque, al menos dentro de mi cabeza, me imagino a una mujer alegre, jovial, creativa y liberal. Siempre he pensado que ella era la única que no se dejaba doblegar por Gabriel, pero que a pesar de todo le amaba.

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios o bien, mandarme un PM. Me gusta saber que opinan de la historia y ver en que puedo mejorarla, así mismo, ver de que podría escribir un nuevo FanFic. Por cierto, para los usuarios que me han preguntado sobre un MariChat, no se preocupen, está en proceso.

¡Por favor dejarme sus comentarios!

 **Gracias a:**

 **sonrais777**

 **ElbaKheel**

 **Por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar mis dos primeras historias. ¡Un saludo!**

¡Gracias por leer!

…

..

.

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición y publicación:

2 de Agosto del 2016, Martes.


	2. Fotografías

Smile For Me

…

Capítulo II

..

.

Un hombre vestido con smoking caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Gabriel. Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo del gran pasillo. En mano traía una carpeta; había recibido instrucciones detalladas y extremadamente específicas de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Toco la puerta y desde adentro se escuchó un "Pase".

Gabriel estaba sentado en uno de los sillones a lado de la ventana leyendo un libro. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que dejara su encargo en la mesa y se retirara. Pasados unos segundos cerró de golpe el libro y se levantó a recoger los papeles. Abrió la carpeta y sonrió. Hugo sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, definitivamente. Debería aumentarle el sueldo.

Las hojas que ahora estaban en su posesión tenían información sobre una chica. La violinista de ojos esmeraldas. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que había visto aquella interpretación y no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. Mucho menos cuando sólo por un par de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron.

Zafiro y esmeralda.

Había visto a aquella joven los días siguientes, sabía que estudiaba en la misma universidad que él, porque ahora prestaba más atención a su alrededor, con la única esperanza de poder encontrársela; irónicamente estaban en la misma clase y jamás la había visto. Necesitaba desesperadamente saber más de ella, así que llamo a Hugo, el asistente personal de sus padres. Siempre viajaban con él, pero cuando Gabriel era un niño, fue Hugo quien básicamente se ocupaba de su educación y bien estar. Era como un padre para él; representaba todo aquello que sus progenitores no fueron capaces de darle.

En las hojas de investigación tenía toda la información de la joven; desde datos básicos hasta historial personal y académico. En la parte superior de la hoja podía verse en letras grandes su nombre "Alizée Y. Grappelli" y una fotografía de ella de frente y de perfil.

Por lo que podía leer era una chica de descendencia francesa y armenia, eso explicaría el porqué de su primer apellido "Yervinyan", además de que es muy poco común que alguien lleve dos apellidos. También descubrió que era huérfana desde hace un par de años, su tutora había sido la hermana de su madre hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Nació y vivió los primeros años de su vida en Armenia, después emigró por cuestiones económicas a París, ciudad natal de su madre. Empezó a tocar el violín a los ocho años a petición de sus progenitores. Estudió en escuelas públicas desde su niñez y comenzó a trabajar a medio tiempo desde que se le permitió. Consiguió una beca para la universidad gracias a sus altas calificaciones. Actualmente es parte de la sinfónica de Paris, estudia y trabaja en una pequeña cafetería del centro.

–Alizée… – Repitió para sí mismo

Ahora sólo tendría que hacer su trabajo de universitario con ella.

…

Alizée arrancó la hoja. No le gustaba el resultado. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando crear un nuevo vestido, lo necesitaría para una presentación que tendría dentro de poco. Esto estaba siendo difícil. Nada de lo que dibujaba era malo, sólo que los bocetos no logran complacerla como deseaba. Decidió salir a buscar inspiración.

Caminó admirando la belleza de la ciudad. Observó la estructura de los edificios, observó los puentes, paso por la pirámide del Louvre… En fin, Paris está lleno de cosas hermosas.

Llegó a una plaza verde. Se sentó en una banca del pequeño recinto. Había árboles y niños corriendo por allí. Era un lugar perfecto; lleno de alegría. Volvió a tomar su libreta y lápiz. Y comenzó a trazar sus ideas.

…

Después de leer el informe Gabriel sonrió satisfecho. Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su habitación, seguidamente entró su padre. Tomo asiento en el sillón principal, le indico a su hijo que se sentara frente a él. Esto iba a ser una charla seria.

–Gabriel. Como sabes, la empresa Agreste, tiene que mantener cierto prestigio y nivel para continuar con el estilo de vida que llevamos. La empresa está en grandes problemas financieros, hay un traidor dentro de nuestros archivos y ha causado fraudes por millones en nombre nuestro. Así mismo hay muchas empresas dispuestas a derrumbarnos, pero hay una que quiere ayudarnos – Gabriel no entendía ¿A qué quería llegar su padre contándole todo esto? – Hemos acordado hacer una alianza a largo plazo para que ambas compañías se fusionen. La misma consiste en un matrimonio – ¿Pero qué diablos?

– ¡Jamás! – Gabriel se levantó exaltado ¿Qué es esto…?

–No te lo estoy preguntando. Te vas a casar con Mirelle Bader

–Nunca me casaré con ella. Yo decidiré con quien casarme.

–Es una orden, y no voy a discutirlo. La boda será dentro de ocho meses.

Sin más que decir, el señor Agreste abandona la habitación dejando a un furioso Gabriel. La ira llenó su ser. Ahora odiaba a su padre; nunca le tuvo mucho afecto pero esto sobrepaso sus límites… ¿Su padre lo vendió al mejor postor? ¡Eso es de lo peor! Joder. Estaba frustrado. Primero no lo dejaban estudiar lo que él realmente quería argumentando que era completamente estúpido. Después lo obligan a casarse con… ella. ¡Inadmisible!

Conocía a Mirelle, vaya que sí la conocía. Desde niño, sus padres manejaban su emporio, por consiguiente, mantenían contacto con las personas del medio, y uno de ellos eran los Bader, unos empresarios que empezaron con pequeños comercios y ahora se han expandido para convertirse en una de las empresas más importantes de la economía a nivel mundial. Él solía convivir con ella, pero no le agradaba.

Es decir, era una chica risueña y traviesa como cualquiera a esa edad, pero era demasiado… acosadora. Todo el día ella lo seguía, a todas horas, a todas partes. Siempre preguntándole cosas sin sentido, o haciendo comentarios estúpidos para lograr llamar su atención. Fue así desde que tenía cinco años, hasta que cuando cumplieron trece ella le dijo "en broma" que se casarían y vivirían muy felices. Por esos años Hugo lo cuidaba y escuchaba; él le aconsejo que lo dejara pasar porque simplemente eran sentimientos fantasiosos típicos de una adolescente normal en crecimiento. Cuando él cumplió veinte y ella dieciocho, Mirelle dijo que le encantaría que se casasen para que su empresa fuera la más grande de todas: "Agreste & Bader: Corporation". Gabriel la rechazó aclarándole que no sentía ni sintió nada por ella, que era mejor abandonar las ideas de un matrimonio entre ambos.

Aquel día ella sólo fue capaz de tragarse su llanto y lanzar una pequeña sonrisa torpe, desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver. Y han pasado cinco años. Ahora él era un universitario con sus sueños y futuro desmoronándose lentamente. En medio de su ira no se dio cuenta de que había golpeado y tirado cosas por todas partes, su librero estaba caído con todos los libros botados, su mesa de cristal estaba hecha añicos, un par de trofeos y reconocimientos yacían destrozados en el suelo.

Tenía que calmarse. Hugo probablemente le reprendería por lo que hizo, y no quería que él también se enojase, no después de haber sido el padre que nunca tuvo. Levantó cada uno de los libros arrojados, recogió la basura y cristales rotos, acomodó la habitación. Lo único que no tuvo salvación fue la mesa de centro. Encargó una por medio de un mensaje. Aún estaba molesto así que tomó su canon en manos y partió hacia el exterior.

No sabía a donde iba, eso era lo de menos. Deseaba tomar unas cuentas fotografías a su estilo. El sol aún brillaba, así que tomo un par de panorámicas de la Torre Eiffel, también desde la punta tomó varias fotos de la ciudad. Recorrió algunas calles hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza. Fotografió los árboles que estaban sin hojas, dándoles un enfoque triste. Cuando tuvo lo que necesitaba se decidió a buscar más lugares.

Una bolita de papel chocó contra su zapato, ¿Una bolita de papel? Con la mirada buscó al responsable hasta que vio un par de preciosas joyas verdes. Abrió la boca en asombro. Lo que necesitaba.

Alizée estaba sentada en una banca con el cabello recogido en una despeinada coleta baja, con un par de cabellos sobresaliendo del amarre. Tenía una blusa blanca, una falda de tiro alto azul marino con una cintilla roja amarrada en la cintura, y zapatos azul marino con un moño rojo. Era la combinación perfecta entre la elegancia y la belleza, que parecía irreal...

Tenía la mirada concentrada en su libreta por lo que no pudo notar que Gabriel la observaba detenidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su cámara a la altura de sus ojos y presionó el botón. Su musa estaba preciosa en aquel escenario. Se agachó y la tomó desde otro ángulo, y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

Con paso cauteloso se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Estaba impresionado con tal belleza que no era capaz de articular una palabra. No sabía que decirle, y por primera vez en su vida estaba titubeando… Frente a una chica.

–Disculpa… ¿Esto es tuyo? – Logró articular extendiendo la bolita de papel. Y ella levantó la mirada.

– ¡Oh, sí! Perdona, debí de aventarla sin notarlo. Gracias – Alizée sonrió

Ese gesto. Ese pequeño y sencillo gesto bastó para que Gabriel perdiese la poca tranquilidad que había logrado conseguir. Ella le estaba mostrando una sonrisa genuina. Nadie jamás le había sonreído así. Y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse… Estaba perdiendo la cordura por ella.

–No te preocupes – Dijo él tratando de sonar natural, cosa que ella percibió. – Bueno… ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando el dibujo que ella había hecho.

– ¡Oh!, es un… diseño, dentro de unos días tendré una presentación y necesito vestir algo adecuado a la ocasión.

– ¿Tú diseñas? – Preguntó con asombro, sintió un poco de celos y envidia, pero no era su culpa – Imagino que tus diseños son preciosos.

–Bueno, no es para tanto. Sólo son ideas que llegan a mi mente y lo creo en el papel – Hizo una mueca graciosa

– ¿Me permites verlos? – Preguntó un poco esperanzado

–Claro, ¿Tú también diseñas? – Dijo Alizée emocionada extendiéndole el cuadernillo

–Algo así…

Gabriel vio el cuaderno y su admiración aumentó. Ella había logrado plasmar exquisitas creaciones. No sólo había vestidos de gala como supuso, había faldas, zapatos, sombreros, blusas, camisas, conjuntos completos. Es una gran artista.

–Son auténticas obras de arte

–No es para tanto – Dijo un poco cohibida

–Tú deberías ser diseñadora de modas, serías la mejor.

– ¿De verdad lo piensas?

–Obviamente, cualquiera que viera esto se deleitaría con tu creatividad y maestría.

Gabriel tomó asiento a su lado y juntó con Alizée empezaron a platicar sobre el mundo de las artes. Ella le dijo muchas cosas que él de antemano ya sabía gracias a la investigación. Al principio él estaba completamente nervioso, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de poder hablar con su musa, pero conforme avanzaba la conversación entró en confianza. Y pudo descubrir que la violinista es una persona amable, en extremo talentosa con el violín, que poseía una imaginación inigualable, una dama culta e inteligente, decidida, segura, y sobretodo libre como un ave que surca los cielos.

De forma sutil introdujo el tema de la fotografía, a lo que ella respondió que era hermoso, así que él le propuso de manera tímida que fuese su modelo, junto con los diseños que ella hacía, y esta presa de la calidez que chico le enseñó, aceptó casi de inmediato… aunque ella tenía otro motivo bajo la manga. Ella ya había visto las fotografías de Agreste en varias exposiciones, le encantaban, de hecho había comprado un par para decorar su departamento. No sabía cómo ser modelo, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas para hacer fotografías de exposición.

Gabriel no cabía de la emoción. ¡Había aceptado ser su musa! Estaba tan feliz. Quedaron de verse al día siguiente para comenzar a planear todo lo necesario para las fotografías. La noche ya había caído y las calles comenzaron a vaciarse. Alizée insistió en irse sola, pero Gabriel no se lo permitió, era un caballero y no dejaría que tal dama se fuese sin compañía. Llamó a su chofer quien los recogió en diez minutos, ella le explicó cómo llegar a su casa. Al llegar a su destino, el chico de pelo plateado, pudo darse cuenta de que el lugar donde vivía era completamente modesto, una humilde morada. Antes de bajar, él le ofreció su saco argumentando que hacía frio.

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se bajó del auto. Él no dejo de mirarla hasta que esta desapareció de su vista al interior del edificio. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y creyó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Regresó a su casa. Y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto altanera y arrogante, aunque era de felicidad. Había logrado su cometido y se sentía… de maravilla. Sentía algo cálido dentro de él en cuando pensaba en Alizée. Pensaba en su sonrisa, la forma en la que sus grandes ojos esmeraldas le veían, como su cuerpo se movía con gracia y elegancia a su alrededor, lo inteligente que era… y muchas otras cualidades más.

A su vez, se sentía extraño… ¿Qué era esta sensación que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser? Este sentimiento… ¿Qué era?

Mientras su mente se perdía en cierta cabellera rubia, cinco pares de ojos le veían desde la distancia; sus padres, y la familia Bader. Mirelle sólo lo observaba embalsamada. Su mirada denotaba enamoramiento puro hacia Gabriel. Ella le quería desde que eran chicos, ý no le importó que él la rechazase en el pasado. Ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Después de todo, sus padres ya habían arreglado un compromiso y él iba a ser su esposo quisiera o no.

…

Fin del segundo capitulo

…

Notas de la autora

¡Hola, hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en esta historia. Sé que la temática no es muy común, y no a todo el mundo le gusta leerlo a comparación del Adrinnette, Marichat, Ladynoir, Ladrien… En fin. Busqué historias con este par de personajes y no había ninguna en español, y de las que hay en ingles… bueno, son personajes secundarios y/u ocasionales. ¡Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia y de seguirla!

Soy nueva como escritora y realmente me emociona el apoyo que algunas personas me dan. Ahora algunas aclaraciones:

1.-Los apellidos de Alizée son los mismos de dos de los mejores violinistas que conozco, uno es Samvel Yervinyan, quien es un prodigio del violín y se ha presentado con el concertista griego Yanni; y el violinista Stéphan Grappelli, es un violinista francés de jazz, igualmente todo un maestro del siglo XX.

2.- Bader es el apellido de uno de los fundadores de "Galeries Lafayette Haussmann", uno de los negocios más grandes y populares dentro y fuera de Francia. De hecho es una gran atracción turística.

3.-Para los que no sepan "Canon" es una marca de cámaras fotográficas, y son realmente buenas. No son tan caras y ofrecen una excelente resolución.

Espero que la historia les esté gustando, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para hacerme saber que les parece este pequeño cliché. Acepto de todo, ya sea sugerencias, críticas constructivas, recomendaciones, tomatazos… ¡Lo que gusten dejar es recibido!

 **Gracias a:**

 **Sonrais777**

 **Ali. Jeager**

 **Y al anónimo que me comentó sobre el primer capítulo, créeme, yo también amo Dance Macabre.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dejarme su comentario! Saludos y muchas gracias.**

Gracias por leer

…

..

.

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición:

6 de Agosto del 2016, Sábado.

Fecha de publicación:

7 de Agosto del 2016, Domingo.


	3. Café para dos en Madrid

Smile For Me

…

Capitulo III

..

.

Cuando Gabriel llegó a casa había junta de negocios, sólo lo estaban esperando. Los Bader habían viajado desde Nueva York exclusivamente para poder acordar algunas cosas sobre la fusión de empresas. El chico los pasó de largo, pues tenía la mente en las nubes. Las dos familias lo notaron, y creyeron que era debido a que regresaba de la universidad… Gracias al cielo se le ocurrió llevarse su maletín y la cámara, así al menos podía decir que estaba trabajando en su proyecto. Los señores Agreste le pidieron a Mirelle que fuese a buscarlo para que se reuniera con ellos, después de todo, estaban prometidos e iban a pasar el resto de su vida unidos, tendrían que acostumbrarse a estar juntos.

Mirelle subió encantada a buscarlo a su cuarto. Se conocía la mansión de memoria, así que nadie le tuvo que ayudar a buscar la habitación correcta. En su camino iba pensando… ¿Cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora? Gabriel iba a ser su esposo dentro de un par de meses, y ella tendría que aprender cómo ser empresaria, una buena esposa y madre. Sí, ella quería tener descendencia lo antes posible ¿Y qué mejor que con la persona que amaba? Además, tenía que ganarse su cariño. Quería que él la quisiera. Esperaba que las cosas fueran como le había contado su hermano mayor. Andrew se había casado hace cinco años y las cosas iban muy bien.

Antes de casarse Andrew salía con una chica encantadora, a quien le prometió amor eterno. Y cuando sus padres decidieron que debería casarse con la hija de unos empresarios alemanes con quienes tenían un convenio, todo se fue por la borda. A pesar de que él se negó rotundamente no tuvo de otra más que dar el "Sí". Al principio él estaba deprimido, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, su esposa fue capaz de ganarse su cariño. Ahora ambos llevan un matrimonio feliz. Aunque Andrew le confeso que se sigue preguntando como hubiesen sido las cosas si se hubiese casado con su novia de aquel entonces.

Cuando la chica llegó a la habitación de Gabriel, él estaba tocando el piano. Tenía la luz apagada. Mirelle entró sin tocar, tenía planeado sorprenderlo. Antes de que ella pudiese acercarse lo suficiente una voz profunda habló.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno… Tus padres me dijeron que viniera a buscarte porque estamos hablando de la alianza de ambas empresas. – Respondió un poco avergonzada

–Diles que estoy ocupado.

–Pero…

– ¡Sólo ve y diles eso! Tengo cosas importantes por hacer

–Pero es sombre nuestra boda y…

Mirelle había dicho la palabra incorrecta. Él no quería saber absolutamente nada de ello; no después de que comenzaba a acercarse a su musa. Pero por ahora no podía decir nada, tenía que hacer lo que sus padres le ordenasen… por ahora, reiteró. Tendría que encontrar la manera de librarse de aquel compromiso.

Sin decir nada, Gabriel se levantó de su asiento y salió en dirección a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres y sus futuros suegros… Diablos. Mirelle sólo le seguía un par de metros más atrás. Sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El resto de la velada fue de lo más tensa. Ambos padres intentando hablar de los preparativos para el enlace mientras cierta chica intentaba tener una conversación normal con el joven de cabellos plateados, pero era inútil, a él no lograba interesarle ningún tema que ella sacase a flote. Pero tenía que ser paciente. Lograría que él la quisiese a como diese lugar.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Gabriel pasaban miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué de entre todos los hijos de empresarios famosos, Mirelle tenía que escogerlo a él? De antemano ya sabía que su prometida heredaría el imperio que sus padres crearon; por si fuera poco no era nada fea. No quiere decir que él la viera con otros ojos, pero cualquiera que la viera concordaría con él. Es decir, es una chica de ojos miel, cabello corto poco más arriba del hombro estilo bob color negro, pequeña en cuanto a estatura, delgada, y piel aceitunada. ¿Quién no notaría su físico? Más de uno se voltearía a mirarla… Pero él no. Sus ojos sólo deseaban mirar a una violinista.

Se había decidido definitivamente, rompería aquel compromiso para quedarse con su musa… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es qué llegó a esa conclusión? Esa no podía ser la única razón para no querer casarse. No, no. Lo haría también para librarse de las ordenes de su padre… Sí, esa era una razón.

Trató de convencerse así mismo de que lo hacía por rebeldía… y por más que lo intentaba, más le parecía absurda esa razón.

…

La familia Agreste estaba tomando el desayuno. Los padres de Gabriel estaban al lado opuesto de la larga mesa de donde se encontraba su hijo. Todo era silencioso, como siempre.

Los Bader se habían ido ayer por la noche, diciendo que aún tenían algunos compromisos previstos, pero que volverían dentro de un par de meses para que Mirelle pudiese establecerse definitivamente en Paris y se acostumbrase al estilo de vida que llevaría con su marido. Y por si fuera poco, ella misma quería realizar los preparativos de la boda, excusándose en que no necesitaba la ayuda de ninguna asesora de eventos. Que ese día todo debía salir como siempre lo soñó. Sus padres concedieron aquel capricho.

Ahora el joven Agreste tiene tiempo libre para deshacerse de todo ese embrollo, mientras Mirelle estaba fuera. Por lo mientras se dedicaría a pasar más tiempo con Alizée.

…

Un día nuevo comenzaba en París. Alizée se levantó temprano y se fue a la universidad. Hoy vestía de lo más natural. Un vestido de verano blanco corto, botines café y una coleta baja. Estaba emocionada, no podía esperar para la sesión de fotos, tenía preparados un par de conjuntos para ello. Uno era el que traía puesto, el siguiente sólo era ponerse un vestido negro de falda circular hasta poco arriba de las rodillas con tacones de muñeca negros, el otro era un pantalón negro entubado, una playera a rayas horizontales negras y blancas, una boina y unos zapatos negros, algo clásico… Entre otras ideas. Ya le preguntaría a Gabriel.

Sonrió al pensar en él.

…

Terminó el desayuno y Gabriel se dirigió a la universidad. Estaba nervioso. No podía esperar para poder capturar la naturalidad de Alizée, además de que las anexaría a la exposición de fotografía, tenía cuatro días, contando este para mandar las nuevas obras.

Llegó al aula y Alizée ya estaba allí, la saludo de lejos y tomó asiento cerca de la ventana. La rubia decidió dejar su anterior asiento para sentarse detrás del fotógrafo. Y este se sorprendió… ¿Ella quería estar cerca de él? Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró.

– ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde tienes planeado que vayamos a tomar las fotos? – Preguntó una muy curiosa violinista.

– Es una sorpresa. Ya verás a dónde vamos. – Trató de hablar serio para evitar que su nerviosismo saliese a flote

–De acuerdo, pero no lo digas con esa expresión de muerte en la cara. Mejor sonríe.

Dicho esto, Alizée pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Gabriel. Colocó sus dos dedos índices en los extremos de sus labios y los levantó para formar una sonrisa. Mientras ella también sonreía para él.

La clase que antes estaba llena de murmullos y risas quedó en absoluto silencio. Todos veían expectantes lo que su compañera acababa de hacer. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo, por el simple hecho de que era… él. El hijo de los magnates más reconocidos a nivel global. Un tempano de hielo.

Gabriel estaba petrificado, jamás lo habían tocado y ella, en un arranque un poco infantil, estaba tratando de hacer que él también sonriera. Así como ella lo hacía para él. ¿Qué debía hacer? Generalmente rechazaba el tacto de los demás, excepto el de Hugo, quien sólo se limitaba a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y muy de vez en cuando a revolverle el cabello.

Permanecieron así un momento más hasta que Alizée decidió soltarle. Ella cerró sus ojos y sonreía. Gabriel al notar que toda la clase los observaba, los fulminó con la mirada y todos fingieron demencia. Pretendiendo que nada había pasado, a menos claro quisieras que el futuro líder de la economía de Francia estuviese en contra tuya.

El profesor llegó anunciando el inicio de labores. Las clases siguieron su curso normal.

…

Mirelle descansaba sobre una cama para masajes, mientras las chicas se hacían cargo de su cuerpo. Su avión privado aún estaba en vuelo. Iba pensando… En lo que su hermano mayor le dijo. Por más que intentase ignorar lo que era totalmente evidente para ella… No podía. Muy en el fondo sabía que era imposible que Gabriel la amase.

…

Un par de días antes, ella había viajado a España para visitar a su hermano y cuñada. Les había avisado de su compromiso con el hombre que amaba. Andrew sabía que Gabriel jamás le pediría algo así a su hermana, había algo detrás de todo esto. Sólo lo sabría hasta que hablase directamente con su hermana, así que le pidió que viniese para poder felicitarla. Mientras tanto investigó y sus fuentes revelaron la realidad tras la boda. Y ya que el joven fotógrafo era uno de sus mejores amigos, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Mirelle se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Cuando llegó a su morada, le dijo que la esperaba en la terraza porque tenía "Algo" importante que decirle. La señorita Bader estaba al tanto de lo que su hermano pretendía. Kerstin la saludo muy emocionada. Un par de minutos después, la joven subió hasta donde su hermano para aclarar dicho tema…

…

Mirelle y Andrew estaban sentados tomando un café, cortesía de Kerstin en algún lugar escondido entre las calles de Madrid. Era una tarde preciosa que ambos disfrutaban con la mutua compañía. Sólo se limitaban a observar las pequeñas construcciones del lugar. Pero sabían que tenían un asunto del cual hablar y ese era Gabriel Agreste.

Andrew colocó su taza sobre la mesa y fijó su vista en su hermana menor.

–Mirelle, lo que estás haciendo no está bien. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas ir?

– ¿De qué hablas? Ellos tienen problemas económicos la única forma de que papá los quiera ayudar es con una alianza de este tipo – Siguió bebiendo su café.

–Sabes que no es verdad. Padre podría firmar un contrato donde compre acciones para que puedan reestablecerse, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que él permanezca a tu lado?

–Porque lo amo.

Dejó su taza y miro a su hermano a los ojos. Estaba hablando muy en serio.

–Eso no es amor Mirelle.

– ¡Claro que lo es! Yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

–Entonces déjalo ser feliz.

–Pero es que yo…

Andrew se hincó frente a su hermana y la abrazó.

– ¿Por qué dices amarle tanto?

– ¡Porque es verdad! Desde hace más de diez años que le quiero. Ahora tengo esta oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño de que seamos una pareja. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

–Dices que harías cualquier cosa por él… ¿Por qué no dejarle libre? Él no te ama.

– ¡Cállate! – Estalló en llanto – Kerstin logró que tú le quisieses ¿Por qué yo no puedo intentarlo?

Mirelle comenzó a llorar. Sabía que era verdad, qué Gabriel no le amaba, pero quería intentarlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuese. No podía comprender como es que Andrew no la entendiese, si él pasó por lo mismo. Su corazón le dolía.

–Escucha, antes de casarme. Yo tenía una novia. A quien, por culpa de las decisiones de nuestros padres, tuve que dejarle. No quería, pero me forzaron. Kerstin estaba en las mismas. Ella también tenía una pareja. Cuando nos casamos ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo. Sabíamos que por nada del mundo podríamos separarnos y que estábamos condenados a una vida juntos. Fue cuando decidimos mejorar. Comenzamos a convivir como una pareja, ella se esforzó en ser una buena mujer y yo me esforcé para poder hacerla feliz. Han pasado un par de años desde entonces. Ahora, puedo decir que realmente estamos casados. Nos queremos y respetamos, pero no nos amamos. ¿Puedes comprender eso?

Mirelle cesó su llanto y miro a su hermano. ¿Qué no se amaban? Pero si aparentaban otra cosa…

– ¿Te cuanto algo? No le he tocado ni un solo pelo desde que nos casamos. La verdad, es que más que marido y mujer, somos mejores amigos. Hemos aprendido a vivir juntos y a tolerarnos. Aunque extrañemos nuestra vida anterior. Ella siempre está dispuesta a escucharme y yo siempre estaré cuando ella lo necesite. Aún después de estos años ella y yo seguimos pensando en cuan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si hacíamos lo que nuestro corazón pedía. No fui lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por lo que deseaba.

Dicho esto, soltó a Mirelle y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para volver al interior de la construcción. Había dicho todo. Esa era la verdad, ¿Por qué obligar a alguien a amarte? Es imposible. Quizá Gabriel ya tuviese una pareja, porque conociéndolo, llevaría el asunto con suma discreción. Rogaba al cielo que las cosas pintasen bien para él.

Mientras, una dolida joven lloraba como si no fuese un mañana. Su pecho dolía como jamás lo había hecho. Fue víctima de la desesperación de un amor no correspondido.

La noche cubrió Madrid.

…

Fin del tercer capitulo

…

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Realmente me emociona mucho este contexto y como se va desarrollando todo. Este capítulo fue básicamente para que conocieran un poquito más a Mirelle Bader y a la enigmática pareja de Andrew y Kerstin. Además, no quería apresurar la sesión fotográfica de Alizée.

¿Saben? Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo en dos. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Aún esta es fase de edición la otra mitad, pero espero que les guste.

¡Dejadme sus comentarios, por favor! ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Recomendaciones? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Todo es bien recibido con el fin de mejorar! Leo todo lo que escriben y sus mensajes también, los tomo en cuenta para ir avanzando. A mí me encanta saber que piensan sobre lo que escribo.

Por favor, si notáis algún error ortográfico y/o gramatical, házmelo saber dejándome un comentario o mandando un PM, me ayudaría bastante.

 **Gracias a:**

 **Sonrais777: ¡Lo sé! Era un mal padre y mira que él anda en las mismas… Ya sabes, de tal palo tal astilla. ¡Pero todo tiene una razón! Ya verás el porqué.**

 **-Chan: ¿Te has enamorado de Gabriel? Detrás de esa mascara es alguien totalmente diferente, porque eso es lo único que él ha dejado ver. Tengo definido al personaje y es parte de todo que él sea así**

 **Jasmin32001: ¡Espero que te esté gustando! Aunque originalmente mi idea no era esta… Aunque probablemente la idea principal la convierta en un One-Shot que publicaré en un futuro.**

 **Ali. Jeager: El amor llega de diferentes formas a todos y cada uno de nosotros, y Gabriel no va a ser la excepción. Mirelle… Bueno, esta mujer sí que nos va a dar complicaciones más adelante, pero, vas a conocer ese gran corazón suyo.**

 **LindseyStirling: Yo también busqué historias con este par, y es cierto, no hay. Y como aclaré, sólo aparecen como personajes ocasionales… Por eso pensé que merecían una. Respecto a la madre de Adrien… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es una mujer común y corriente, con defectos y virtudes, pero es Gabriel quien la idolatra, de hecho es parte de la historia que él la vea así, más adelante verás por qué he decidido que sea de esta manera. Todo aquí tiene una razón de ser, no te desesperes que en los próximos capítulos habrá "más". ¡Lo notaste! Mirelle fue una especie de cameo de Bridget, pues Gabriel es una combinación de Felix y Adrien, así que ¿Por qué no? ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **¡Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios!**

…

..

.

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fechas de edición:

15 de Agosto 2016 – 17 de Agosto del 2016

Fecha de publicación:

17 de Agosto del 2016, Miercoles.


	4. Un corazón roto

Smile For Me

…

Capitulo IV

..

 **LEER NOTA DE LA AUTORA, IMPORTANTE.**

.

Alizée miraba a través de la ventana. Veía los edificios pasar. No sabía a donde se dirigían. Gabriel había insistido en que el lugar sería una sorpresa, así que dejo de insistir. Estaba ansiosa y no podía esperar para llegar. Mientras tanto, Gabriel aprovechaba para observarla. Parecía tan irreal que ella estuviese allí con él.

Una hora más tarde Hugo, quien hacía de chofer en esa ocasión, se detuvo. Habían llegado a su destino. Como el buen caballero que es, Gabriel se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Alizée, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Hugo.

– ¿Qué lugar es este? – Preguntó la rubia asombrada

–Es uno de los jardines privados de mi familia. – Respondió de manera un poco altanera

–Es hermoso este lugar

–Eres bienvenida cuando gustes – Dije sin pensar, ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir?

–Muchas gracias.

Gabriel estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ese no era el tipo de cosas que el lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, pero se sentía bien hablarle de esa manera…

Alizée comenzó a caminar sobre unas piedras de rio. Estas se adentraban al bosque. Los primeros arboles tenían forma curva, como portales. Y parecía una ruta interminable. Ella no podía estar más que fascinada, ese lugar le transmitía una tranquilidad inmensa. Como niña pequeña, comenzó a tratar de caminar de piedra en piedra, con los pies en punta. Extendió ambos brazos para mantener el equilibrio, era divertido.

Había un par de nubes en el cielo y sólo unos cuantos rayos del sol lograban filtrarse a través de ellas. El joven fotógrafo no podía estar más que fascinado con lo que veía. Sin pensarlo, capturó el momento. No sólo tomó una fotografía, si no varías, mientras la chica ni por enterada se daba.

Hugo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Esa chica había logrado despertar el interés de Gabriel? Esto tenía que ser un milagro. Gabriel lo notó.

–Hugo, por favor, ve a preparar un té y algo para picar. Tardaremos un momento aquí. Puedes retirarte.

Y sin más siguió a Alizée al interior del túnel.

…

La violinista estaba más que encantada por la sorpresa que le tendieron. ¡Es que simplemente era hermoso! Nadie jamás le había llevado a un lugar tan maravilloso como aquel. Era un pequeño bosque privado, con una laguna y una casita veraniega estilo rustico, un jardín zen, un túnel de árboles decorados con flores blancas de todo tipo, y un pequeño domo para aves exóticas. Gabriel le dio a escoger el lugar que más le gustase, pero no se decidía. Así que llegaron a la conclusión de que caminarían por todos y tomarían algunas en el trayecto.

Alizée caminaba delante de Gabriel mientras este tomaba fotos a escondidas. Quería que saliera lo más natural posible y esa era la mejor manera de lograrlo. Primero caminaron en el túnel de flores, era bastante similar al túnel del amor en Ucrania, sólo que tenía flores blancas. Fue mandado a construir de aquella manera porque cuando él tenía cinco años, en compañía de sus progenitores y Hugo, visitaron el lugar debido a que tenían que asistir a la boda de unos compañeros de trabajo. Al chiquillo de aquel entonces le encantó el lugar así que su padre se lo obsequió para callar su capricho. Era una de las pocas cosas ocasiones en las que aquel hombre mostró un poco de interés en él.

…

El resto del día fue de aquella manera. Alizée se paseaba libremente por toda el área y ocasionalmente Gabriel le pedía que tomase cierta posición. Fue algo tranquilo y relajante, en especial para el fotógrafo, quien cada vez más se convencía de lo que tenía que hacer; básicamente romper el compromiso y quedarse con su musa. Aún era incapaz de descifrar por qué se sentía de aquella manera cuando estaba con "ella". Es decir, sentía una paz inmensa, y un revoloteo dentro de él. Cada que la veía sonreír, o cada que le miraba… Se sentía pleno y seguro. Aquella mujer era capaz de transmitirle energía positiva y estaba rodeada de un aura encantadora. Y él sólo deseaba permanecer a su lado.

…

La sesión había terminado hace ya un par de minutos cuando ambos jóvenes se disponían a regresar a la casa Agreste. Alizée traía sus zapatos en mano; se había cansado de usarlos y todo el suelo estaba cubierto por rocas de río y pasto, así que estaba bien. Gabriel estaba maravillado por ella. Era tan encantadora y liberal… Era perfecta.

Cuando llegaron Hugo los esperaba ya con la merienda servida. Eran platos extremadamente finos que el chef había preparado para la ocasión. Agreste comenzó a comer con total calma, mientras que la pobre mujer a su lado no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba a punto de ingerir. De reojo observó que Gabriel comía muy a gusto, con unos modales impecables. Por lo que decidió imitarlo. Ella inició una conversación pequeña sobre lo bello que era el lugar y de que estaba muy agradecida con él por mostrarle aquel pedazo de su vida. Y Gabriel sonrió para ella.

Hugo sólo se limitó a verlos de lejos. ¿Quizá aquella chica haría que su joven amo cambiase? Era cierto que era extremadamente callado y serio, sólo le contaba las cosas a él por ser quien siempre estuvo a su lado. También sabía que le habían arreglado el matrimonio. Pero desde el fondo de su corazón deseó que Mirelle no se casase con él, sino con Alizée.

…

Una semana transcurrió desde la visita al recinto Agreste. Las cosas habían cambiado entre nuestros jóvenes universitarios. Ahora parecía que nadie los podía separar. Alizée siempre buscaba ocasión para estar cerca de Gabriel, y no lo molestaba en lo absoluto. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían. ¿Cómo es que el tempano de hielo estaba más que enganchado a la chica más alegre del mundo y viceversa? ¡No era algo normal! Inclusive el joven hacía que su chofer la llevase a casa. Ambos habían ido a entregar las fotografías para la exposición… que sería dentro de cuatro días. Todos se preguntaban cómo era que ella había logrado permanecer tanto tiempo a lado del joven heredero…

Algunos llegaron a la conclusión de que eran pareja. Cosa que uno de ellos anhelaba. No sabía si era amor lo que sentía.

Lo descubriría dentro de poco

…

Mirelle estaba en New York buscando algún diseñador que le confeccionase un vestido para el evento del que su prometido sería anfitrión. Ella tenía que presentarse, porque según sus futuros suegros, allí la presentarían ante los medios. ¡No podía esperar más! Sabía que Gabriel era algo exigente en cuanto a la ropa, por ello necesitaba de algún experto que alcanzase el estándar.

Llegando a su mansión se tiro en cama dispuesta a descansar cuando Bradwell, su mayordomo personal, entró por la puerta sin previo aviso y depositó un ordenador portátil delante suyo. Y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Gabriel junto con una mujer rubia. Ella lo sostenía del brazo y ambos se sonreían.

Esas sonrisas deberían ser para ella.

Ella debería estar tomada de su brazo así

Él debería ser suyo.

…

Fin del tercer capitulo

…

Notas de la autora:

Seré rápida. Mañana entro a clases y no sé cuándo podré actualizar, voy a intentar hacerlo los fines de semana. ¡Por favor no se desesperen! No dejaré tirada esta historia. Tengo muy poco tiempo para publicar esto.

Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero quería darles un pequeño adelanto y avisarles de mis planes para las actualizaciones. ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Creen que Mirelle de problemas? ¿Por qué Gabriel no sabe cómo se siente respecto a Alizée? ¡Lo verán en futuras actualizaciones!

En fin, espero que les esté gustando, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios… o lo que gusten dejar ¡Será bien recibido! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **xTheRogue: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te esté gustando. ¡Espero leerte más!**

 **Ali. Jeaguer: De hecho me inspiré en la imagen de portada de la historia. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te siga gustando**

 **Jasmin32001: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Comentarios como este me motivan muchísimo. Espero que te siga gustando! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar y tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia!**

…

..

.

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición y publicación:

21 de Agosto del 2016, Domingo


	5. Primer movimiento

Smile For Me

…

Capítulo V

..

.

El día de la exposición fotográfica había llegado. Los señores Agreste habían salido por la mañana y prometieron regresar para estar presentes en la exposición de su hijo, así que sin siquiera despedirse partieron... Mejor para Gabriel. Quien ya se sentía seguro de lo que iba a presentar.

No estaba nervioso, pero sentía la necesidad de que Alizée estuviese a su lado. Durante las últimas dos semanas había logrado crear un lazo extremadamente fuerte con ella. Él sabía que era frio, y muchas veces podía actuar con total indiferencia para con los demás, callado, serio y nunca reía. Pero… ella seguía con él. Ella lo hacía sonreír y su sola presencia le reconfortaba. Quería pasar cada segundo que podía con ella, no le importaba tener que desvelarse si eso significaba tenerla. Le provocaba sensaciones totalmente diferentes y extrañas, cosas difíciles de comprender… ¿Acaso era aquello que Hugo le dijo cuando tenía quince años? ¿Podría ser que estuviese… enamorado?

El único amor que conocía era el que Hugo le mostraba; pero era algo padre-hijo. ¿Cómo podría saber qué es lo que realmente sentía? Obviamente no iría a preguntarle al mayordomo, eso sería confirmarle lo que recientemente le había negado.

…

Después de llevar a Alizée de regreso a su casa y llegar a la mansión, Hugo lo fue a buscar a su cuarto. Tenía que aclarar sus sospechas. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró y tomó asiento. Gabriel sabía exactamente qué era lo que él quería. Así que se sentó frente a él como niño a punto de ser reprendido. ¿Qué podía decir? Había hecho un par de cosas que nadie jamás había visto.

Y que probablemente a futuro le traerían problemas.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hugo – ¿Por qué?

– No lo sé – Respondió sinceramente – Sólo quise hacerlo

Este era uno de los pocos y contados momentos en los que se sentía como un libro abierto; cosa que sólo pasaba con él.

– ¿Sentiste una necesidad de hacerlo? ¿Sólo eso? – Sus sospechas estaban a punto de ser confirmadas

–Sí… – Contestó Gabriel. De nada servía ocultarle la verdad

Sin más por el momento, Hugo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Giró la perilla y volteo a verlo.

–La señorita Alizée es todo un asunto, pero no puedo negar que ha logrado atraer la atención de la mariposa a las flores. No creo que sea de difícil trato como la señorita Mirelle. Sería bueno que hablases en los próximos días… quizá meses.

Hugo abandonó la habitación, dejando a un Gabriel completamente nervioso y tímido.

Le habían descubierto.

Pero no podía ser que él estuviese así por ella… No, no era posible. Él sólo buscaba rebelión.

No se creyó ni por un momento lo que él mismo pensaba

…

Alizée paseaba de un lado a otro por su departamento. En un par de horas más la exposición fotográfica tendría lugar en el campus de la universidad. Traía puestos unos pantalones y chamarra deportivos. El cabello completamente mojado envuelto en una toalla. Estaba esperando que el esmalte de uñas se secase para poder vestirse y peinarse.

Aquel día había hecho una pequeña excepción sobre su regla de etiqueta. Pues, decidió presentarse lo más formal posible. Estuvo trabajando en su vestido toda la semana pensando en que le podría gustar a Gabriel.

¿Le gustaría el vestido que ella confeccionó? ¿Le parecería una obra de arte? ¿Le parecería que ella se ve bonita con él? Se sonrojo por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué de la nada e preocupaba por como Gabriel la mirase? Eso no tenía ni una pizca de sentido, es decir, eran amigos, él era su fotógrafo… Quiere decir, un fotógrafo, no su fotógrafo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Seguramente estaba totalmente nerviosa de cómo habían salido las fotos porque Gabriel no le había dejado ver ninguna fotografía, argumentando que sería una sorpresa para el día de la exposición. Tenía que calmarse y concentrarse. Este era un evento importante para Gabriel… y de nuevo pensaba en él.

Gabriel.

Gabriel.

Gabriel.

Ese nombre sonaba constantemente dentro de su cabeza. No podía ignorarle…

Estaba nerviosa. Sí, definitivamente estaba nerviosa y ya estaba pensando incoherencias. ¿A Gabriel le habían gustado las fotografías donde salió ella? ¿Habrá posado bien? ¿Habrá disfrutado su compañía tanto como ella adoraba la sola presencia de él?

Su esmalte terminó de secarse.

…

Ya era tarde en París, y la gente comenzaba a acumularse a las afueras del recinto. Personas de todo tipo habían ido solamente a presenciar el trabajo de tal artista. El rector de la universidad y de la carrera de fotografía estaban parados en la puerta delante de un listón rojo, listo para ser cortado y dar paso a los presentes. Gabriel aún no había llegado, pues estaba camino a recoger a Alizée.

Por más que ella declinó de la oferta Gabriel no se rindió, haciendo que cediera al final. Pero es que ¿Quién podría decirle que no? Hugo lo acompañaba como su chofer. El conductor se sentía inmensamente feliz por su joven amo, estaba experimentando cosas nuevas aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía un gran pesar.

Pues, a pesar de apoyar la relación de su amo con la violinista sabía que no era bien visto… Por sus progenitores. Ellos habían acordado una alianza con los Bader y que Gabriel saliese con escándalos con otras mujeres no era bueno. Tenía que ser un modelo y ejemplo a seguir, pues él sería el próximo líder de la economía de Francia. Obviamente no podía salir con quien el desease, si no con quien le diese mejor imagen.

Y la encantadora Mirelle Bader, ganadora diez años consecutivos de un concurso juvenil de Francia, bailarina experta de ballet y ser una belleza, definitivamente era la imagen que necesitaba.

¿Cómo reaccionaría la señora Agreste al enterarse de que su hijo simplemente no estaba "tonteando" con una chica más? Si no que iba en serio.

Rogó a los cielos que todo fuese bien para Gabriel. Era un gran chico, era su hijo, y nada le haría más feliz que verlo feliz a él. Haciendo lo que más amaba, a lado de la persona que más amaba.

…

"Estoy fuera"

Eso decía el mensaje recibido por Alizée de parte de Gabriel. Se colocó los aretes y se vio una última vez en el espejo. Quería verse lo mejor posible para que él la mirase… ¿Qué? Fingió que nunca paso eso por su cabeza y bajo hasta la entrada.

Gabriel bajaba del auto cuando ella hizo su aparición y creyó que estaba viendo a una diosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó un círculo. Caminando en su dirección venía una joven usando un vestido color rojo. Poseía un escote de corazón con encaje que iba desapareciendo sutilmente hasta donde comenzaban sus caderas. Ajustado por la parte de arriba y suelto por la parte baja. Rojo por completo. En sus brazos traía un par de guantes blancos hasta poco más arriba del codo. Al igual que el vestido, tenía encaje en blanco. Su cabello iba recogido en un pequeño y sencillo moño decorado con una peineta. Traía un poco de maquillaje y traía unas zapatillas negras de tacón bajo.

Era más de lo que nunca imagino.

Cuando ella estuvo a sólo dos metros de él se detuvo. Evaluaba su reacción. El pobre fotógrafo no dejaba de mirarla. Aún seguía con esa expresión de asombro pintada en el rostro. Y una parte de ella se sintió orgullosa por ello. ¡Él la estaba mirando! ¡Lo logró! Pero deseaba con su corazón escuchar su opinión.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó esperanzada – ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

–Te ves hermosa… – Habló sin pensar.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

…

Gabriel y Alizée bajaron del vehículo, juntos. Ella sosteniendo el brazo que él caballerosamente le ofreció. Escuchó los murmullos de algunos periodistas preguntando sobre quien era la chica de cabello oro.

Gabriel sonrió altaneramente.

Llegó hasta la puerta donde las autoridades de la universidad y el mismísimo alcalde de París estaban esperándolo. Dirigió unas cuantas palabras referentes a sus obras y sin más preámbulos cortó el listón.

La gente comenzó a adentrarse al lugar. Las primeras fotografías que vieron eran de las más conocidas de Gabriel. Conforme se llegaba al fondo se encontraban las más recientes. Al principio la mayoría de imágenes eran sombrías y a blanco y negro; característica más notable de sus obras. Había un edificio antiguo en ruinas, del otro lado estaban algunos paisajes como el conocido bosque negro de Rusia, edificios coloniales de Latinoamérica, templos sintoístas, lagunas oscuras y profundas que causaban intriga y despertaban una sensación de misterio en los espectadores.

Pero lo que sin embargo dejo a los presentes más que desconcertados fueron las obras de la colección. "Le muse", donde se mostraba a nada más y nada menos que Alizée en diferentes escenarios y con diferentes poses. La chica definitivamente hizo un excelente trabajo.

La violinista estaba atónita. Las fotografías estaban encantando a todo el público y ella se sintió realizada. Todo en esta noche estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Los nervios ya no la comían viva. Pudo sentir como Gabriel tomó su mano y la apretó. Ella en respuesta sonrió.

Y entonces lo supieron. Estaban destinados.

…

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, salió a un palco con Alizée aun tomando su brazo. Ambos miraban el cielo. Era una linda noche para dos enamorados. No había necesidad de hablar. Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

Con ella a su lado supo la respuesta.

No podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Ahora tenía que saber si eran correspondidos.

–Alizée…

–Gabriel…

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió. Ese gesto que el tanto amaba ver en ella… Y él quería ser la razón de sus sonrisas.

–Yo… tengo algo importante que decirte.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Alizée

–Bueno, yo…

– ¡Gabriel!

Y en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquella chica nunca hubiese nacido.

Mirelle venía caminando en su dirección. Traía un bonito vestido de coctel rosa pálido y unos tacones del mismo color. Avanzaba a paso firme en dirección de los enamorados.

–Gabriel, ¿Por qué rayos no contestas tú celular? Llevo toda la noche buscándote…

Acto seguido volteo a ver a Alizée, la rubia que más odiaba en esos momentos. En su cara se posó una gran sonrisa y habló alegre.

– ¡Hola! Supongo que eres amiga de Gabriel, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Mirelle Bader, amiga de la infancia de este chico – Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

–Buenas noches, soy Alizée. Un gusto señorita.

Ambas se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron.

Gabriel quien se había mantenido al margen de todo sólo miraba las reacciones de ambas, ¿Qué pretendía Mirelle? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar justo en ese momento?

– ¡Qué bonito vestido! Deberíamos ser amigas, ¿Sería genial no crees? ¿Y si hacemos una pijamada? ¡Sería completamente genial!

–Sí, claro ¿Por qué no?

Alizée le devolvió una sonrisa un poco extraña. No le caía mal la chica, le parecía adorable y demasiado entusiasta.

– ¡Ven! Acompáñame, tengo hambre y hay un pequeño buffet adentro.

Tomó a Alizée de la mano y Mirelle salió corriendo.

Rogaba a dios porque Bader no abriese la boca de más.

Suspiro frustrado y con resignación mientras veía a las dos mujeres alejarse.

En ese momento, supo que su verdadero problema había comenzado.

…

Fin del Capítulo V

…

Notas de la autora:

Nota*: Iba a subir este capítulo el día de ayer, pero adivinen quien se quedó sin internet y tampoco pudo subir su tarea a la plataforma indicada… Ahora sólo tengo un par de minutos para publicar esto.

¡Hola, hola! Primero que nada, ¡una disculpa! Mis clases son realmente pesadas y apenas tuve un pequeño rato para poder publicar algo. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Mis clases de Física, Calculo Integral, Programación de microcontroladores, programación de componentes electrónicos… ¡Me tienen como loca! Sólo llevo dos semanas de clase y ya no puedo. Me he estado durmiendo hasta las dos de la mañana y eso no es nada bonito. ¡Una disculpa! Por favor no os desesperéis. No dejaré botada esta historia. ¡Sólo tengan paciencia! Ser estudiante me está pasando la factura. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente… ¡Me he enfermado! Tengo gripe y no pude ir a mi servicio social… Para los que son de México, comprenderán a que me refiero.

Ahora, algunas cosas sobre el capítulo.

Mirelle ha hecho su primer movimiento… ¿Qué pretenderá al hacerse "amiga" de Alizée? ¿Cómo tomará esto Gabriel? ¿Es realmente Mirelle la enemiga de Agreste? ¡Empieza el salseo!

En fin, espero que les esté gustando, no olvidéis dejarme sus comentarios para saber qué les parece esta historia. ¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? Acepto de todo con el fin de mejorar mi concepto y gramática.

Por favor si notáis algún error ortográfico y/o gramatical, por favor hacérmelo saber, eso me ayuda bastante.

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Sonrais777: ¡Tienes razón! La guerra por el corazón de Agreste está por comenzar. ¿Cómo se tomará Alizée el hecho de saber que Gabriel está prometido con Mirelle? ¡Ya viene el salseo!**

 **Ali. Jeaguer: ¡Me encantó tu frase! "Por los miraculous", fue muy gracioso. Todo de acuerdo a lo planeado. ¿Qué puedo decirte de Mirelle? Ella también tiene un par de truquillos bajo la manga y no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.**

 **Jasmin32001: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me encanta saber que la historia te tiene enganchada. Trato de hacer un pequeño cliché ¿Qué decirte? Mirelle va a ser una pequeña piedrita en el camino. Jajajaja, se me ocurrio ese apodo, y tengo otro más reservados XD**

 **Gracias a todas por leer y dejarme su comentario. ¡Me encanta leerlos!**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente!**

…

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición:

02 de Septiembre del 2016, Viernes

Fecha de publicación:

04 de Septiembre del 2016, Domingo.


	6. Mutuo acuerdo

Smile For Me

…

Capítulo VI

..

.

Alizée suspiro por vigésima vez en la noche. Estaba cansada de tanto correr por el recinto con aquellos tacones. Mirelle la arrastraba de un lado a otro sin parar. La jalaba del brazo mientras le contaba sobre su último viaje a Madrid y al mar Caribe. La joven estaba más que emocionada contándole sobre los ricos platillos que pudo degustar en ambos lugares y de un espantoso accidente, por no decir incidente con una maleta, en el hotel donde se hospedo.

Llevaba ya un par de horas deambulando por allí, y cada que veía a Gabriel cerca, por alguna extraña razón Mirelle se empeñaba en dirigirse en la dirección contraria. Quizá sólo era una mala jugada del destino. También notó que su acompañante estaba más que feliz de presentarla a sus conocidos, o amigos… Era totalmente extraño.

Se supone que toda la velada la disfrutaría con Gabriel, pues, ella así no se sentiría tan incómoda con las preguntas lanzadas por los reporteros que andaban por allí. Todo reportero que se le acercaba era sólo para preguntar sobre su debut en las fotografías y en qué tipo de relación tenía con el artista. La pobre se limitaba a contestar que ella no merecía ningún crédito, si no Gabriel, así que amablemente les decía que entrevistaran directamente al joven. Muchos de los reporteros se quedaban satisfechos con aquella respuesta.

Mirelle quien había estado alejando a Alizée de Gabriel todo el tiempo sólo miraba de reojo a la rubia… ¿Qué tenía que ella no? Es decir, ella era linda, quedaba demostrado gracias a los tantos concursos que ganó en el pasado como Miss París, era una gran y talentosa bailarina de ballet profesional. También era buena en la cocina, en especial con las pastas y brownies. Hablaba cuatro idiomas diferentes a la perfección, francés, español, inglés y chino mandarín. Sabía tocar el saxofón… Sin duda era habilidosa, pero al parecer a Gabriel no le bastaba aquello.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo Alizée? – Preguntó Mirelle viéndola a los ojos

–Sí, sólo, ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un momento?, las zapatillas me están cansando. – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

–De acuerdo vamos por allá.

La joven Bader, nada tonta, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar el poco tiempo que tuviese a solas con la rubia. Necesitaba encontrar que era lo que su amado veía en ella.

…

Gabriel se tocó la sien otra vez, Mirelle estaba acabando con su paciencia. Estaba más que furioso, puesto que en medio de una situación importante llegó a importunar… Joder, esto tenía que ser una mala pasada. Rogaba que no abriese de más la boca. No podía decirle a su enamorada que estaba prometido, probablemente ella terminaría odiándole y tachándolo de un Don Juan… ¡Y eso no lo iba a permitir! No dejaría que nadie se entrometiera en lo que estuvo trabajando durante las últimas semanas.

Pero tenía que encontrarlos ya y hablar con Mirelle para aclararle la situación.

…

–Es una muy bonita noche ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó Mirelle

–Oh, sí. La luna está hermosa esta noche, que bueno que el cielo está despejado.

–Sí, hubiese sido un desastre que lloviese el día de la exposición…

–Tienes razón, pero me alegro de que no haya ocurrido nada.

–Y… ¿Ya viste las fotografías que te tomó Gabriel para una nueva colección? Le quedaron estupendas – Dijo Mirelle casi apuñalándola con la mirada…

–Sí, a decir verdad, no creía que yo pudiese servir como modelo, pero Gabriel me dio la confianza que necesitaba para hacerlo… Así que, sólo me puse frente a la cámara y él hizo la magia.

– ¡Qué suerte! Yo llevo un tiempo insistiéndole en que me haga una sesión de fotos, pero dice que no tiene tiempo… – Se estaba tragando las ganas de llorar.

–En parte es cierto, con los trabajos y proyectos que piden en la universidad, no nos da tiempo de nada.

–Ya veo, así que, ¿Os conocéis de la universidad? – Pregunto un tanto recelosa

–Sí, somos compañeros de clase en tronco común.

Interesante infomación…

Después de media hora de charlas, Mirelle descubrió que su querido prometido le propuso a ella ser su modelo… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo será el día en que Gabriel la ame? Era más que obvio que estaba loco por ella… y el sentimiento era reciproco. Justo cuando quiso seguir preguntando Gabriel apareció de la nada.

Si las miradas matasen…

Él veía expectante a ambas, Mirelle tenía una sonrisa burlesca poco atractiva… y a Alizée le brillaron los ojos de solo verle.

–Señoritas – Dijo Gabriel, como siempre, todo un caballero – Discúlpame un momento Alizée, pero es necesario que la señorita Bader y yo hablemos.

–No hay problema Gabriel. – Dijo, después de todo seguro tendrían alguna charla de negocios en la que ella no debería inmiscuirse… Como si no supiese quien es la chica que está frente a ella.

–Por favor señorita Bader, acompáñeme.

Sin más Mirelle se levantó de su lugar y camino detrás de él. Mientras Alizée admiraba el cielo estrellado… Sí que era una vista preciosa… Y se vería mejor desde el mirador de la torre Eiffel…

…

Gabriel y Mirelle estaban sentados frente a frente en una mesa en el piso superior. Gabriel rompió el silencio.

– ¿Qué pretendes?

– ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo que tu amiga se me hizo muy simpática y quise ser su amiga. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

–Sé que es lo que planeas. Te aviso que no funcionará. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, además…

– ¡Claro que tengo que estar aquí! Soy tu futura esposa y es mi deber apoyarte en todos y cada uno de tus proyectos.

–Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso jamás va a pasar. Me encargaré personalmente de cancelar esa alianza. Y no pienso seguir discutiéndolo contigo.

– ¿Así que quieres jugar así? Eh, Gabriel… Bien, podría ir a hablar con mi amiga sobre nuestro compromiso… Necesito damas de honor…

–No te atrevas…

–No canceles la boda.

Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada mutuamente. Si quería librarse de ella, tenía que ser más listo…

–Bien, no cancelaré la boda, si tu mantienes tu boca cerrada.

–Bien, me parece justo.

–Pero esto será un contrato de confidencialidad. Así que la existencia de esto no se comentará con nadie. Será por escrito para asegurarme.

–No tengo problema con ello.

–Mañana te enviaré a mi personal con los papeles correspondientes bajo mis términos.

–Mientras no canceles la boda, por mí no hay problema. Y bien, como no tengo nada más que decir. Me retiro.

Mirelle abandonó el recinto.

…

Un poco más calmado, Gabriel regresó a donde Alizée y paso el resto de la velada con ella. Tarde, pero pudieron compartir otro momento juntos. La gente comenzó a retirarse, con un par de obras recién compradas, Gabriel insistió en que ninguna obra de la colecciones "Le muse" fuese vendida. Quiso quedársela para así mismo. Cuando ya no hubo nadie más, Gabriel llamo a su personal para que recogiesen las obras restantes y la subiesen a su automóvil en dirección a la mansión.

Gabriel le pidió a Hugo que se retirará con las obras, que él llevaría a la señorita Grapelli a casa y más tarde iría a la mansión. Hugo lanzándole una sonrisa de amor paternal lo dejo ser. Un auto blanco modesto y no tan lujoso como Alizée pensó que sería, los esperaba fuera del recinto. La chica sintió su pecho latir demasiado fuerte. Gabriel no era un ser mimando y caprichoso. Si no alguien humilde y un poco modesto. Con un gusto minimalista precioso… Le encantaba.

Alizée se asustó de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Por qué de la nada se sentía así por Gabriel? No era capaz de comprenderlo.

Gabriel Le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiese subir, mientras él atendía una llamada de la universidad. Eso le dio tiempo para pensar.

…

¿Qué era Gabriel para ella? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba con sólo pensar en él?

No tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, más o menos un mes… No era posible que alguien se volviese tan dependiente de una persona que acababa de conocer. Era imposible, ella y Gabriel no se conocían para nada… ¿Oh sí?

Es decir, se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos, no había momento en el día en que no pensase en las pequeñas sonrisas que él le daba. ¿Pero que está pensando? Y calló en cuenta de sus sentimientos…

No había marcha atrás. Se había enamorado de Gabriel…

¿Qué pensaría él de ella? Sabía que él jamás se burlaría de sus sentimientos. Pero tenía miedo. Ambos eran completamente diferentes. Es decir, él era el heredero del imperio financiero más grande de Francia, líder de la economía nacional. Era un Agreste… Y ella, sólo sabía tocar el violín. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Gabriel? Estaba decida a confesarle sus sentimientos, pero estaba tan perdida.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese divagando tanto sobre ese asunto? Se relajó lo más que pudo para poder pensar con claridad… Pensó en el tiempo que habían compartido juntos.

Todo empezó con aquel día en el parque donde ella accidentalmente lo golpeo con una bolita de papel, después él le propuso ser su modelo, visito el recinto privado Agreste, los días siguientes salían ocasionalmente a pasear por allí y él la invitaba a cenar cerca de la Torre Eiffel, visitaron el Louvre, caminaron en el puente de las artes… Inclusive ella recuerda que cuando le dijo que se presentaría dentro de dos meses en la sinfónica de Paris, curiosamente todos los asientos de la primera fila fueron comprados ese mismo día. Sin duda él era especial para ella. Y ella para él.

Él era alguien tan dulce y romántico… Muy a su manera pero lo era, como esos pequeños halagos que le lanza y que la hacen sonrojarse. Cuando alaba su trabajo aunque ella sienta que no es tan bueno. Cuando van a cenar pide el té sin azúcar para ella porque así le gusta. O cuando pasan cerca de los parques sólo porque a ella le encantan… Pequeños detalles que él ha tenido con ella… Sólo con ella.

…

Gabriel colgó el teléfono. Le dio instrucciones a Hugo de que es lo que necesitaba para el contrato con Mirelle.

Subió al auto y se disculpó con Alizée por tardar y esta le sonrió despreocupadamente.

Como amaba ese gesto en ella.

Condujo hasta el complejo de apartamentos sin decir palabra alguna. El silencio era cómodo y reconfortante. Cuando se detuvo frente al edificio permanecieron un momento así.

–Alizée… ¿Confías en mí?

– ¿Qué si confió en ti? – ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? – Claro que sí.

–Gracias… – Dijo exhalando fuertemente – Necesitaba escuhar eso.

Acto seguido la envolvió en sus brazos dejando a la joven aturdida.

Eso lleno su corazón.

…

Fin del sexto capítulo

…

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola, hola! Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar. Pero es que entré en parciales y eran muy pesados, así que me tuve que poner a estudiar. En fin. ¡Gracias por ser tan pacientes! No pienso dejare la historia tirada. En caso de que me sea imposible actualizar por largos periodos de tiempo les avisaré, pero no os desesperéis.

Ahora… Mirelle y Gabriel han llegado a un acuerdo mutuo. Y nuestra violinista acepta sus sentimientos por Gabriel. ¿Qué sigue? La guerra ha comenzado y ninguno de nuestros dos bandos se dará por vencido. Mirelle no se la va a dejar tan fácil, hará lo que sea con tal de que Agreste sea suyo. ¿Alizée se estará metiendo en la boca del lobo? Probablemente.

Ahora yo les hago esta pregunta: ¿Es realmente Mirelle la verdadera enemiga de Agreste?

Ahora sí, no olvidéis dejarme sus comentarios y mandarme sus PM, que saben que a mí me encantan. ¡Su opinión es completamente importante! Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia y por leerla.

¿QUEREÍS QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO TENGA UNA DEDICATORIA PARA TI? ¡Sólo tienes que ser de las primeras tres personas en comentar esta actualización! Un pequeño regalito para las personitas que me han seguido en este proyecto. Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que les guste.

Por favor, si notáis algún error ortográfico y/o gramatical, por favor, hacérmelo saber dejando un comentario o mandando un PM. Se los agradecería bastante.

 **Ahora unos saludos especiales para:**

 **Ali. Jeaguer: Jajaja, Gabriel está más que furioso por la repentina y abrupta aparición de Mirelle… ¿Qué decirte? El momento era perfecto, pero ella tenía que llegar… En fin, ya habrá más oportunidades para nuestro par de enamorados. A Mirelle no le conviene abrir la boca ahora… ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme tu comentario! Espero que te siga gustando, ¡Saludos! X3**

 **Sonye-San: ¡Tienes razón! El Gabrinette esta tomando terreno y eso no es bueno. En mi opinión, no tiene nada de lógica este ship. La única relación que existe entre estos dos son el diseño de modas, los Miraculous y que Marinette está enamorada de Adrien, hijo de Gabriel… ¡No tiene sentido! Creo que hasta el Chlodrien (O cómo se diga, no recuerdo como era, pero supongo que entendiste Adrien y Chloé XD) tiene más sentido. Dios… Ya dejaré de enojarme XDDD  
Al principio también busque historias de estos dos y no hay… Al menos en español e ingles… De verdad que busque y sólo son personajes secundarios y ocasionales… Así que pensé… ¿Por qué no? Y de allí, nació este fic. Todo el mundo me dice que una mezcla de ellos dos es perfecta X3  
Intentaré hacer de esto un LongFic, debido a que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo disponible para poder escribir. Mi última actualización fue aproximadamente hace un mes, pero comprenderás que ser estudiante es una actividad de tiempo completo, además de que empezaron mis exámenes parciales y ni tiempo de respirar me dio… Intentaré hacer el Long-Fic, a petición tuya. Sólo sean pacientes.  
¡Saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer mi humilde fic! Espero que te siga gustadno y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Hasta la próxima X3**

 **LogDAte7152: Muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre mis tres historias. La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir "Our Begginning" pensé que se convertiría en un "Fic más" de los tantos que hay por esta web. O al menos yo no me sentía segura de querer publicarlo, principalmente porque no sabía si sería del agrado de los lectores, pero tuvo una muy buena recepción, ya que, a la fecha, lleva más o menos 1.5k de visitas… ¡Estoy asombrada! Y mucha gente lo ha marcado como historia favorita y a mí como autor favorito… ¡Me asombre y me puso súper contenta!  
HAY MUCHOS USUARIOS DICIENDOME QUE DEBERÍA HACER UNA CONTINUACIÓN A PESAR DE QUE DIJE QUE ERA UN ONESHOT… Y LO ESTOY RECONSIDERANDO SERIAMENTE. SÓLO EL TIEMPO (Y SUS REWIEWS) LO DIRÁN… PERO PACIENCIA ANTE TODO X3  
"Under The Mask" es mi segunda obra. A decir verdad no es mi favorito, porque siento que apresuré mucho las cosas en cuanto a la solución del problema se refiere. Error que no volveré a cometer… debí hacer que Félix sufriese más XD  
"Smile For Me", mi tercera obra. Como siempre digo, no hay muchas historias de los padres de Adrien, así que se me ocurrió hacer una de ellos… Y espero que les guste, lo más importante es su opinión. PAODRÍA DECIRSE QUE Mirelle es una pequeña piedrita en el camino y no más que eso… Hagan sus especulaciones mis queridos lectores.  
¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me vas a hacer llorar… ¡Espero que te esté gustando! Hasta la próxima. X3**

 **Sonrais777: Jajaja, ya decía yo que también te vería en esta actualización XD. El salseo cada vez se pone más interesante… ¿No lo crees? Gabriel no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te siga gustando… ¡Hasta la próxima! X3**

 **Jasmin32001: ¡Es lindo verte por aquí! Jajaja, lo sé, es demasiado cliché… ¡Pero a mí me encanta! Y supongo que a ustedes también porque lo leen. Mirelle si que nos va a causar problemitas pero… ¿Es realmente Mirelle la enemiga de Agreste? El tempano de hielo sabrá apañárselas solito XD ¡Gracias por comentar! Hasta la próxima X3**

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!  
**

Hasta la próxima. Espero que les esté gustando y espeor poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana. ¡Gracias por leerme!

…

..

.

Ruroken

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición y publicación:  
02 de Octubre del 2016, Domingo


	7. ¿El motivo de sus sonrisas?

Smile For Me

…

Capítulo VII

..

Capítulo dedicado a Sonrais777, Jasmin32001 y Ali Jeaguer.

.

Mirelle estaba dormida con sus edredones blancos cubriéndola, proporcionándole comodidad y confort. Ya era de mañana en París. La noche anterior había llegado más temprano de lo que tenía planeado. Su vestimenta del día anterior estaba lavado, y guardado en el closet. Era completamente tranquilo el ambiente…

Bradwell tocó la puerta del cuarto, él traía la carpeta con el contrato que Gabriel se encargó de entregar. No era tan extenso como lo había pensado, pero estaba completamente seguro de que una que otra clausula estaba exclusivamente diseñada para beneficiar al joven en todo lo que pudiese.

El pobre Bradwell sólo alcanzó a apretar sus puños fuertemente y de paso arrugar la carpeta que contenía el contrato. Sentía una completa opresión en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Le dolía el ver que su preciada Mirelle estaba casi en el altar con… Agreste. Y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El joven había estado presente en la vida de Bader desde que ella era una niña; sólo era cinco años más grande. Pero desde que la vio cayó rendido ante su encanto. Y fue así, que él decidió ser su fiel servidor. Su mayordomo personal. Pero no podía aspirar a más que ello, sólo porque no eran de la misma clase social.

Él es su mayordomo, y ella la dama que tenía que proteger hasta que se casase… Y su corazón lloraba.

Junto todo el valor que pudo y abrió la puerta, pues no obtuvo respuesta.

Entro sin hacer demasiado ruido pues sabía que ella estaría durmiendo. Caminó hasta la cama donde la vio; envuelta en sus sabanas con la expresión más bella que había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus largas pestañas hacían sombra sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, tenía los labios entreabiertos y unas cuantas pecas sornaban su nariz. Observó sus finas facciones, su pequeña figura escondida debajo de tantas mantas. Pudo notar su pecho subir y bajar por debajo de las sabanas. Simplemente era perfecta. Y era algo que él jamás tendría.

Maldecía completamente la existencia de Gabriel Agreste.

Posó su mano sobre su hombro y acarició su hombro en un intento por despertarla. Poco a poco la joven abrió los ojos somnolienta, encontrando a su mayordomo.

–Señorita Bader despierte por favor – Dijo moviéndola – Ha llegado su encargo y ya es tarde

–Bradwell… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no uses formalidades conmigo? Llámame por mi nombre – Dijo estirándose

–Pero no es correcto. Ahora por favor, levántese que su desayuno ya está listo. Aquí esta lo que me encargó.

Mirelle recibió el sobre en sus manos y sin pensarlo saco el contenido y lo firmo inmediatamente.

– ¿Pero qué está haciendo señorita? – Preguntó Bradwell escandalizado – ¿Ni siquiera va a leerlo?

–Confío plenamente en la palabra de Gabriel. Podrá querer deshacer su compromiso conmigo, pero no es alguien que no haga lo que dice. – Metió de regreso la documentación. – De todas formas, lo firmaría, porque sólo tengo que callarme y no comentar nada con su… amiga y el compromiso seguirá en pie.

Bradwell no dijo nada; más bien, no pudo decir nada. De repente se sintió vacío, ¿Por qué la mujer que amaba veía a otro? Eso no es justo. Pero no tenía más opción que resignarse.

Le dejo hecho el desayuno sin mirarla a la cara. No tuvo el valor. ¿Cómo es que alguien como él podría siquiera soñar con una mujer así? Él debía dejar esos pensamientos. Enterrarlos en lo más profundo de sí. Y cuidar de su dama; sí ella era feliz amando a otro, entonces esa sería la felicidad de él mismo.

Recogió la carpeta y salió.

Hugo lo estaba esperando frente a la mansión para llevarse el paquete.

El juego había comenzado.

…

Gabriel se estaba alistando para ir por su amiga… Pronto dejaría de serlo. Él quería más que una amistad y ella no le era indiferente.

Ambos habían quedado en ir a una cafetería y después él la llevaría a caminar de nuevo a los jardines de la familia. Alizée había quedado impresionada por lo que vio aquel día de la sesión de fotos, pero como se enfocaron en terminar el proyecto no se tomaron el tiempo necesario para poder merodear por allí.

Gabriel sabía que en parte estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Ese lugar era exclusivamente para la familia Agreste; pero había osado a llevar a Alizée… Si sus padres se enteraran no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, intentarían deshacerse a como dé lugar de la violinista. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

No después de comenzar a maquinar su plan.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Mirelle terminaría por abrir su gran boca, y en cuanto hiciese eso, su compromiso quedaría totalmente cancelado. Además de que sus padres recibirían la cantidad monetaria que necesitaban para la compañía. Y así todos salían beneficiados y lo dejarían en paz.

No tendría que preocuparse nuevamente de que lo quisiesen unir con alguien a la fuerza.

Sintió que no era necesario comentarle nada a Alizée sobre su compromiso. Ya que estaba totalmente seguro de que no se llevaría a cabo. Y no quería que ella lo viese como un Don Juan.

Se terminó de ajustar la camisa y salió. Aún era temprano. Comenzó a caminar por la calle en dirección al complejo de apartamentos donde su musa vivía.

Sentía una gran ansiedad por verla. Necesitaba verla, a pesar de que había estado con ella el día anterior. Pero deseaba tenerla con él todos los días y noches de su vida. No había escapatoria para él, había caído rendido ante la sonrisa de la rubia. Camino y camino hasta llegar a su destino. Su cita ya le estaba esperando. El inconfundible olor a fresas emanaba de ella. Traía una blusa negra de manga larga ya que aquel día hacia sol y no quería quemarse los brazos. También un chaleco gris con bolsas pequeñas a los costados. Unos pantalones de mezclilla, un par de botines oscuros y un broche color verde con azul que estaba escondido bajo su cabello suelto.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, en ocasiones él lograba verlo sobresalir de entre las chaquetas que ella usaba. También lo escondía gracias a su cabello como en ese momento. A él le causaba curiosidad saber que pieza de joyería era, deseaba verlo. Así que, decidió hacer la pregunta.

–Una pregunta, he notado que siempre traes ese pequeño broche verde. ¿Podría verlo?

La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella mostraba una expresión… un tanto extraña. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y mostraba estar asombrada y confundida. No sabía que responderle, estaba atónita. No podía quitarse el broche para dárselo, eso haría que su kwami se desvanezca temporalmente… No quería mentirle pero tenía que hacer algo. Sintió un pequeño golpe en sus costillas. Piensa rápido.

–Bueno… Es un broche que me regalo mi madre. Siempre lo he tenido conmigo y no quisiera quitármelo… – Murmura un poco nostálgica. Parte de lo que dijo es verdad…

–No te preocupes, comprendo. – Dice él con una pequeña sonrisa. Siente que de aquella manera está conociéndola mejor.

Toma su mano y comienzan a caminar. Alizée se pone completamente roja. ¿Le había tomado la mano? ¡Estaban tomados de las manos! ¿Cómo se supone que debería interpretar eso? ¿Eso quiere decir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Rogaba al cielo porque así fuera.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería y desayunaron muy a gusto los dos juntos. Ella lo veía de reojo, cuando el levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Al sentirse descubierta solamente desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojada, ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba un poco nerviosa y tímida el día de hoy… ¿¡Pero es que quien no lo estaría con alguien como él!?

Al ver su reacción, Gabriel sólo pude sonreír. La estaba poniendo nervioso y eso le gustaba. Terminaron sus hot cakes y re retiraron. El recinto Agreste estaba a las afueras de París, por consiguiente tardarían un poco en llegar allí. Era poco menos de medio día, por lo que el tiempo no los preocupaba. Anduvieron durante un par de horas. Ninguno de los dos estaba cansado. Disfrutaron bastante del paseo, un día tranquilo… Llegaron al jardín privado de los Agreste y se adentraron.

El bosque estaba precioso, poseía una variedad de fauna y flora, el personal que se encargaba de cuidar el lugar hacia un excelente trabajo. Alizée parecía niña pequeña en una dulcería. Abría sus ojos cuando algo que le resultaba curioso aparecía en su camino, y muy emocionada llamaba a Gabriel para que observase la pequeña maravilla que había encontrado. El joven se sorprendió de cuan observadora era, ella notó muchas cosas que él ni por enterado se había dado.

Fue hasta ese momento que logró apreciar que efectivamente, ese lugar estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas. Algunos insectos que jamás había visto en su vida rondaban por allí, y algunas flores de varios colores brillantes estaban decorando el recinto. El camino de piedras por el que caminaron la última vez llevaba a la laguna, la cual estaba llena de aguas cristalinas y unos cuantos pececillos nadaban por allí.

Y fue cuando Gabriel comenzó a amarla más. Ella era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no. Era una persona excepcional y encantadora. Veía cosas extraordinarias en lo cotidiano; capacidad que casi nada tenía.

Es decir, ¿Quién no amaría a esa mujer? Es completamente encantadora, hermosa, lista, culta… Simplemente perfecta.

Y el deseó su corazón.

Llegaron a la casita veraniega donde la merienda los esperaba. Los ´platillos que degustaron fueron pedidos única y exclusivamente porque Gabriel los necesitaba. No eran platillos finos como los que su familia acostumbraba, eran cosas simples, pero para él eso significó mucho. Un poco de pasta y café. Y pudo respirar sintiéndose pleno.

Podía… ser una persona normal. Sin lujos ni dinero, sólo un enamorado compartiendo una velada con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Si algo que quería, era que ella lo amara como hombre, por ser él. Por ser Gabriel… sólo Gabriel.

Sin Agreste. Sin compromisos de por medio. Sin tener que fingir ser alguien que no. Sin empresas. Sin Mirelle. Nada

Sólo Gabriel.

Estaban en silencio cuando Gabriel puso su mano sobre la mesa, y Alizée no pudo resistirse a colocar su mano sobre la de él. Sonrojado la miró a la cara y ella le sonrió cerrando los ojos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

–Gracias, Gabriel.

…

Tomados de las manos ambos caminaban dentro del túnel que estaba en el recinto, aquel que era una copia idéntica, sólo que reducida, del túnel del amor en Ucrania. No decían nada. Las palabras sobraban. La noche estaba cayendo y la poca luz que había era incapaz de adentrarse. Los grillos comenzaron a cantar.

Gabriel comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos el día de la exposición, pero gracias a la inoportuna llegada de Mirelle, todo salió mal. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes y nadie los interrumpiría.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel. Gabriel la encaró. Los ojos de Alizée brillaban con el reflejo de la Luna, no había mucha luz, pero sí lo suficiente como para distinguir algunas figuras en la oscuridad.

Y ocurrió de nuevo esa conexión.

Zafiro y esmeralda.

Sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Gabriel se decidió a hablar.

–Alizée… yo… Mira. Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos. Tú siempre has sido tan alegre y jovial, desde que te vi ha sido así. Con el paso del tiempo descubrí muchas cosas sobre ti. Eres una mujer risueña, independiente y talentosa; cualidades tuyas que admiro demasiado. Todo este tiempo has sonreído y disfrutado de muchas salidas que hemos compartido. Son momentos que me traen muy buenas memorias… Cosas que sé, jamás olvidaré. Y que se han vuelto importantes para mí. En poco tiempo lograste lo que muchos no.

La violinista no sabía que decir… ¿Será posible que lo que tanto soñó se estaba haciendo realidad?

–De un tiempo para acá has intentado que sonría. Dices que siempre tengo una expresión seria y monótona en el rostro. Y la verdad es que no tenía motivos para sonreír… Hasta que te conocí.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar la su mano. La otra la metió en su bolsillo.

–En poco tiempo lograste entrar en lo más profundo de mí. Cuando no estaba contigo me sentía incompleto. Y sólo ansiaba verte y permanecer a tu lado. Tardé mucho tiempo en asimilar que era lo que pasaba y descubrí que me habías atrapado. Me atrapaste con esa sonrisa tan bella que posees en tu rostro… Y yo… Deseo ser el motivo de tus sonrisas y alegrías.

De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja roja con un lazo dorado. Lo colocó en su mano.

–Yo… Quisiera saber si tú… ¿Me dejarías ser el motivo de tus sonrisas?

Alizée quedo muda. ¿Gabriel le estaba pidiendo salir con ella? ¡Era el día más feliz de su vida! Sintió su estómago llenarse de mariposas y un cálido sentimiento llenó su corazón. Lentamente destapó la cajita para encontrarse con un collar. Era un pequeño violín de plata con decoraciones en oro. Cada pequeño detalle fue hecho a mano… Era precioso.

–Gabriel… No necesitas pedirme eso. Desde hace mucho tiempo que tú eres el motivo de mis sonrisas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces él la envolvió en sus brazos. Lo había hecho. ¡Ella le correspondió! Pudo sentir los brazos de Alizée deslizarse hacia su cuello y envolverlo también.

Al fin ella era de él. Y él de ella. Y haría todo lo que fuese necesario para que ella permaneciera a su lado. Sin importar que.

Se separaron un poco y unieron sus labios en un pequeño y casto beso.

El primer beso de muchos.

…

Fin del séptimo capitulo

…

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola, hola a todos! ¡Mil disculpas por no actualizar! Ya se me está haciendo costumbre actualizar tarde. ¡Pero compréndanme! Estoy, de nuevo, en exámenes parciales y tengo que ponerme a estudiar porque hay temas que aun no comprendo de la materia y no quiero reprobar.

En fin, gracias por la espera y por sus lindos comentarios. Como han visto, Mirelle no va a dar su brazo a torcer y eso le rompe el corazón a su pobre mayordomo… ¡Pobrecillo Bradwell! Lo estoy haciendo sufrir, y tan buen tipo que es…

¡Gabriel y Alizée al fin están saliendo! Tenía muchas ganas de llegar hasta esta parte. Puede parecer algo completamente empalagoso; pero yo soy una romántica empedernida ¡Y tenía que poner algo así entre ellos!

¿Qué pasara ahora? Nuestros protagonistas están entrando a la boca del lobo.

 **Ahora sus comentarios:**

 **Sonrais777: ¡Hola, hola! Aún no se sabe cuál es el contenido de aquel contrato que Mirelle firmo sin leer… Pero Bradwell no anda mal del todo. Digo e insisto en que no hay que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas bien, así que no odien a Mirelle que es una gran chica. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí y en mis otras dos historias. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Jasmin32001: Jajajaja, me dio mucha risa tu comentario. ¡Me ha pasado cuando voy leyendo! Jajaja, en próximos capítulos verás cómo es que Gabriel se librará de ello… Y creo que es una forma sumamente… poco esperada. Me dan mucha ternurita. ¡Mi historia es un completo cliché! Mirelle no es exactamente la enemiga… ¿O sí? ¿Quién sabe? ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Me encanta!**

 **Scp19: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Sé que han llegado a un acuerdo… y tampoco fue el mejor del mundo. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí. Gracias por comentar. Trataré de actualizar pronto.**

 **Ali Jeaguer: ¡Hola! Disculpa por no actualizar pero estoy en exámenes parciales y mi semestre es realmente pesado. Jajaja ¿Qué querías un beso entre ellos? ¡Allí tienes tu beso! Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Me encanta Avril Lavigne, esa mujer me encanta! Amo casi todas sus canciones. Y ese video musical me da mucha risa. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Sonye-San: Mirelle hace más que obvias sus intenciones. Es un tanto exasperante. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, así que los dos harán todo lo que puedan para ganar. Creo que ha quedado más que claro que ambos se aman… ¿No?  
El Gabrinette… ¿Qué puedo decirte? No me agrada este ship, porque simplemente me parece… horroroso. Porque de los FanFics que he visto de ellos, Marinette confunde la admiración con el amor. Y Gabriel ve en Marinette a su esposa desaparecida… ¡No esta bonito! Te juro que hasta el AdrienXChloé es más normal. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? En gustos rompen géneros. Jajaja, es culpa del tempano de hielo.  
¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!  
Me motiva que les guste la historia… ¡Muchas gracias por tu amor a esta historia!  
Trataré de actualizar más rápido. Sólo que esta semana estaré en exámenes, así que probablemente actualizaré dentro de ocho días o quince…  
¡Muchas gracias! ¡Saludos! **

**Log Date 7152: Todos sabemos que obviamente intentará separarlos a como dé lugar. ¡Me dan mucha ternurita estos dos! Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas… en cuanto a esta pareja. ¡No te preocupes! Yo tardo miles de años en actualizar XD  
Este capítulo dejo entre ver un par de datos que serán parte importante de este capítulo. Aquí es donde comienza el verdadero problema para nuestra pareja de enamorados.  
Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar mi historia.**

POR FAVOR SI NOTAIS ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO Y/O GRAMATICAL DEJADMELO EN LOS COMENTARIOS O BIEN MANDADME UN PM.

Espero que les siga gustando, por favor no olviden dejarme un comentario para saber qué les parece mi historia. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

…

..

.

Ruroken  
JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición:

21-22 de Octubre del 2016,

Fecha de publicación:

22 de Octubre del 2016, Sábado


	8. Asuntos pendientes

Smile For Me

…

Capitulo VIII

..

.

Nadie de los presentes daba crédito a lo que veía.

Gabriel llevaba de la mano a Alizée con los dedos entre lazados y una sonrisa entre arrogante y… ¿Alegre? Llenaba su cara. ¿Acaso aquel cubito de hielo estaba feliz? ¡Simplemente imposible! Eso definitivamente era algo que nunca se esperaron.

El joven heredero no podía estar más que contento. Es decir, la persona de la que se había enamorado estaba con él, y estaría con él para siempre. Quería dejarle en claro a todo el mundo que ella le pertenecía y que, por consiguiente, nadie podía estar cerca de Alizée. Y al parecer los presentes captaron rápidamente el mensaje.

Mientras tanto, su rubia acompañante iba con la cara gacha, y un rojo adornaba sus mejillas. Es decir, estaba contenta de que al fin los dos dieran el siguiente paso, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza todas las miradas que sus compañeros les lanzaban. Eran un tanto incomodas y nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. De ante mano sabía de los comentarios que sus compañeros de universidad le lanzaban a Gabriel.

No era alguien muy apreciado y si respetado, no se metía con nadie, pero por el simple hecho de ser hijo de los líderes de la economía francesa, ósea se un Agreste, todo el mundo lo estereotipaba marcándolo como un "niño de papi". Alguien caprichoso y arrogante, mimado y pretensioso… ¿Será que acaso sus compañeros se equivocaron de persona? Porque el nunca se ha mostrado de esa manera con ella… Y su cara se coloró un poco más.

Es decir, cualquiera pensaría que es un chico lindo ¿No? Con su cabello platinado, poco común, sus ojos azul zafiro y su porte y elegancia no tenían comparación. A ella le parecía atractivo lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Quizá no era un chico fuerte o atlético, pero sí que era listo y un caballero. Y eso la hizo feliz.

Probablemente nadie lo había notado, pero es que era así. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de verlo más allá que un niño mimado, todos lo miraban como Gabriel Agreste hijo de Edmond y Elleonor Agreste. Nadie antes lo había mirado como un hombre… hasta ahora.

Sin siquiera notarlo ya habían llegado a sus lugares. Como de costumbre ella se había sentado detrás de él. Puso su maleta a un costado de su mesa y esperó a que el docente apareciera.

Fue entonces cuando el celular de Gabriel sonó. Era una llamada entrante. El chico miro la pantalla y se lamentó completamente al ver el número… Eran sus padres.

Pidió disculpas y salió a atender su llamada. De antemano sabía que sus padres no tardarían en intentar dar con él. Después de su gran debut en la exposición… y suponiendo que alguno de sus empleados hubiese abierto de más la boca…

Salió del salón.

…

Alizée se quedó sentada en la mesa detrás de Gabriel cuando un grupo de chicas se le acercó. Las tres integrantes no tenían la mejor de las expresiones en el rostro. Todas la miraban con odio y asco; obviamente estaban celosas.

– ¿Puedo ayudarles señoritas? – Preguntó la rubia de forma educada

–Así que… tú y Agreste ¿Eh?

–Vayan al grano – Comenzaban a desesperarla y eso que ella era conocida por ser en extremo paciente.

–Déjame adivinar – Habló una chica castaña, quien parecía ser la líder del grupo – ¿Tus padres arreglaron un compromiso? ¿Le ofreces algún tipo de servicio a Gabriel? No me sorprendería, después de ver cómo luces, no dudaría en que lo hicieras para tener algo que comer.

– ¡Sí! – Habló una chica de pelo negro quien se estaba aplicando labial – Sólo mírate, la única razón para que él se quede contigo es por eso, ¿Si no por qué más?

– ¡Pero mira que si tonta no saliste! – Le dijo una rubia mofándose – Que hasta para escogerlo… El heredero de la compañía y gran fortuna Agreste. Sí que fuiste una chica lista para lograr atraerlo hasta ti. Así que…

– ¡Pobre Gabriel! No sabe en lo que se está metiendo el pobre. Que fijarse en una pobretona como tú. Se realista. Él no te ama.

Alizée ignoró de manera monumental los comentarios que le lanzaban, es decir, eran chicas que iban en su clase, pero en su vida había entablado una relación con ellas, vaya que si las conocía era porque iban a la misma clase. Desde el interior de su chaqueta, Duuzu murmuro, para su portadora, algunas frases tipo "Me desesperan". Alizée sólo se rio levemente. Pero su kwami tenía razón.

¿Por qué sentirse mal por los comentarios de personas que no lo valían? Sólo era una pérdida de tiempo, que bien podría aprovechar en algo más productivo. Claramente aquel trio de inmaduras, le decían todo eso con el fin de molestarla, cosa que no iba a pasar.

Si algún problema tenía con Gabriel ya lo hablaría directamente con él. Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos las demás chicas seguían diciéndole idioteces. Hasta que suspiro cansada.

– ¿Ya terminaron? – Pregunto bostezando – Saben estoy algo agotada y realmente me gustaría descansar un poco, ¿Les importaría retirarse?

Las tres estaban atónitas, vaya que hasta Duuzu no se la creía. Su tranquila y fiel portadora Alizée… ¿se había atrevido a correrlas? Estuvieron a punto de lanzarle otra sesión de insultos cuando una voz profunda sonó a sus espaldas.

–La señorita Grapelli les ha dicho que se retiren.

La voz profunda de Gabriel inundo sus oídos. Su violinista lo vio y le brillaban los ojos; las otras tres mujeres no sabían que hacer. Se quedaron calladas y se retiraron no sin antes ver con ojos amenazantes a Alizée.

–Una disculpa – Dijo Gabriel – Es por mi culpa que te están molestando

–Pierde cuidado – Le sonrió levemente – De todas maneras o me importa lo que me digan. Preferí ignorarlas.

– ¿Realmente no te molestó? – Ahora el asombrado era él

–No. – Dijo sonriendo – La verdad es que no me molestó. ¿Sabes? Sus insultos son como un regalo – Sonrió – Podrán darte el regalo todo lo que quieras pero si no aceptas aquel regalo será para la persona que lo conserva, porque no fue capaz de dar lo que ofrecía. Nadie aceptó lo que ofrecían.

–Linda filosofía. – Murmuro el fotógrafo

Ambos sonrieron

…

Gabriel frunció el ceño. Su madre le estaba llamando y tuvo que dejar sola a su musa. Claramente podía leerse en letras grandes "Elleonor", seguido de su número telefónico.

Obviamente le habían descubierto y no podía hacer nada para ocultarlo, ahora todo dependía de su querido contrato. Contestó a la llamada.

–Agreste – Contestó de lo más seguro posible

–Hijo – Se escuchó una voz femenina a través de la bocina – Hace mucho que no sé de ti.

–Porque no quieres – Dijo – ¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Tan directo como siempre, en fin, sólo quería asegurarme de que no has olvidado tu compromiso con Mirelle, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Cómo podía olvidar la peor decisión de tu vida? – Dijo casi escupiéndoselo

–Es lo mejor para la compañía, y tú como próximo director deberías saberlo. Los matrimonios siempre han sido por aquella razón; negocios.

–Se lo dije a Edmond y te lo repito a ti, no me casaré con ella.

–Que poco respeto tienes por nosotros. – Dijo burlándose – No me interesa de todas formas. Su compromiso ya fue establecido.

– ¡No me interesa en lo absoluto! – Dijo exasperado

–Sólo llamaba por ello… Oh, y, apropósito. Me enteré de que tu acompañante el día de tu presentación no fue exactamente tu futura esposa.

–Claro que lo fue – Dijo firmemente

– ¿Aquella mesera? – Se escuchó una risa sarcástica en la línea – No me hagas reír. Espero que sólo estés tonteando con ella, obviamente no vas en serio

–Claro que es en serio – Dijo

Un silencio los invadió, Gabriel no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y mucho menos lo haría Elleonor. El joven no podía creer la falta de humanidad por parte de sus progenitores, ¿Es que él sólo era una ficha más de cambio en sus negocios? Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, le dolía que su sólo existencia haya sido vendida al mejor postor. ¿Es que acaso lo que él pensase no les importaba a sus padres? Cualquier rastro de respeto y amor que alguna vez sintió por ellos se desvaneció en ese instante. Sentimientos que fueron reemplazados por tristeza, melancolía y decepción.

–En unos cuantos días iré a Paris. Terminaré mis asuntos pendientes aquí en Berlín y volaré directamente para allá. Parece que tengo algunas cosas aún más importantes; el futuro y prestigio de la compañía no pueden estar en un tonto juego infantil sólo por capricho tuyo.

–Con lo que me importan tus negocios…

La señora Agreste colgó el teléfono.

Los característicos sonidos de la llamada cortada era lo único que Gabriel escuchaba.

Las cosas se estaban complicando un poco más de lo que había esperado.

En ese momento notó que, literalmente como lo mencionó su madre; esto ya no era un juego. Ya no se trataba solamente sobre si a él le gustaba una chica y por eso decidiera salir con ella. Ya no era un tonto juego de niños.

La economía de Francia estaba en juego.

Un juego que estaba decidido a ganar.

Regresó al interior del aula.

…

Mirelle estaba viendo en su habitación con un montón de catálogos regados por el suelo. Kerstin estaba sentada en un cojín en el suelo junto con su cuñada. La futura novia le había llamado de emergencia a su hermano y cuñada, necesitaba la opinión de una mujer para escoger que pastel se veía más rico y que vestido le quedaría mejor.

Mirelle estaba tan entretenida que no notó la mirada melancólica que Kerstin tenía en el rostro. Si bien, ella ya estaba casada, las cosas no fueron exactamente como lo había soñado.

Su boda fue tan apresurada, que ni siquiera la dejaron escoger el color de las decoraciones, además de que, el novio no era quien ella hubiese deseado.

Ver cosas de matrimonios le recordaba lo que pudo haber hecho, pero que simplemente no tuvo el valor de realizar. Aunque actualmente no podía quejarse, su marido cuidaba bastante bien de ella, la quería y la procuraba, así que después de todo estaba contenta.

Observó cómo Mirelle papaloteaba sobre los vestidos que veía. Se veía tan contenta y emocionada, aunque su esposo le contó la verdad detrás de su boda. Se sintió tan mal por Gabriel porque le recordaba su pasado, por lo que entre ella y Andrew habían llegado al mutuo acuerdo de apoyarlo en librarse de ese compromiso.

No era justo para Mirelle, pero tampoco para Gabriel.

– ¿Ya viste este pastel? Tiene muy bonitas flores de fondant decorándole. Además es de tres pisos y tiene una pequeña cascada artificial como decoración, ¿Crees que es demasiado extravagante? ¿Crees que tiene que ser un poco más grande?

– ¿Eh? – Kerstin se sobresaltó un poco, estaba tan distraída – Oh, sí, quizá si fuese más grande estaría bien, y con las flores que tiene es suficiente.

– ¡Tienes razón! – Gritó emocionada – ¡Sabía que era buena idea llamarte!

Mirelle siguió hojeando los catálogos. Por ahora estaba más concentrada en su vestido y el pastel que en las decoraciones o la comida.

–Kerstin… ¿Podría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas? – Murmuro la más joven

– ¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro – Ya debía concentrarse….

–Bueno… ¿Cómo es tu matrimonio con mi hermano? ¿Le amas?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Le dijo un tanto desconcertada

–Sí, bueno, yo también tengo entendido que ustedes se casaron por arreglo, y sólo quería saber cómo… lo llevan ¿Me explico?

–Bueno… Es que… Realmente, somos más como mejores amigos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, porque, como sabrás, antes de casarnos ambos teníamos parejas que tuvimos que dejar y, prácticamente nos obligaron a unirnos, así que… tuvimos que aprender de ello. Pero estamos contentos y bien, eso es lo que importa ¿No?

–Ah… – Dijo un poco asombrada – Entonces… ¿no se aman?

–No desde el punto de vista romántico, pero lo amo como amigo.

–Oh… Ya veo

–Sí, eso es lo que pasa con nosotros. Pero te repito, estamos bien y nos cuidamos entre los dos. Así que no tenemos objeciones – Sonríe levemente.

Mirelle tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, entonces su hermano no mentía… Sabía que Kerstin tampoco jugaría o inventaría algo como ello… Pero… Ella aún se aferraba a ese sentimiento enfermizo que desarrollo por Gabriel.

Siguió revisando los catálogos como si nada.

…

–Muy bien, hasta entonces – Colgó

Su vuelo hacia Francia ya había sido programado. Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que su hijo se diese cuenta de su grave error.

…

Fin del séptimo capitulo

…

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola, hola! Ahora sí actualice rápido, deberían darme un premio… Okay no.

¡FELIZ HALLOWEN! Como muchos sabrán hoy es Halloween en USA. Pero aquí en México el día de muertos es e de Noviembre. Es cuando nosotros los mexicanos dedicamos ofrendas a nuestros seres queridos que ya fallecieron. Las ofrendas llevan dulces, comida tradicional, flores de cempaxúchitl (Aquí es considerada el sol que alumbra el mundo de los muertos, el Mictlán), hojaldras (Mejor conocidas como pan de muerto), calaveritas de azúcar, las fotos de a quienes va dedicada y/u objetos del mismo, entre algunos otros componentes. Bien podría pasarme todo un capitulo hablando de esta tradición y de sus orígenes. La cultura de mi país es completamente interesante y me encanta, sin duda es mi tradición favorita. Pero en fin… Después de la clase de cultura general…

En fin, yo lo que quiero es ver el mundo arder, por eso hago estas cosas. Así que… ¿Mirelle es realmente la enemiga de Gabriel? ¡Ustedes tendrán su opinión!

Ahora sabemos el nombre de los padres de Gabriel. Honestamente no me gusta el hecho de darles nombres a algunos personajes, sabiendo que algún día se les dará uno oficial, y eso hará que tenga que cambiar todo. Cuando publiquen el verdadero nombre de la madre de Adrien probablemente lo cambie al oficial.

Bien… No tengo mucho que decir por ahora, así que, les dejaré el capítulo y ya ustedes crearan sus teorías. Sólo espero que hayan captado el mensaje que lleva este capítulo, pues marcará un antes y un después dentro de la trama.

 **Ahora sus comentarios**

 **Jasmin32001: Es un pequeño regalito para los que me han seguido desde un principio. Yo creo que sí es algo de lectores, me pasa todo el tiempo. Esa es mi idea, intenten descifrar quienes son la verdadera amenaza aquí, con lo poquito que voy proporcionando ¡Al fin! Después de siete capítulos al fin están saliendo… No sé si estuvo bien. No me gustaría hacer muy rápido las cosas, pero es necesario que estos dos estén juntos para la siguiente etapa… Demasiada mermelada de fresa XD. Esa mujer definitivamente vive en su mundo, y pues… ¿Qué puedo decirte de Bradwell? Este personaje es más que nada complementario.  
¡Sí!, Alizée tiene a Duuzu. Yo creo que algunos ya lo veían venir.  
Honestamente no sé si incluiré acción haciendo uso de los miraculous, no estoy segura de como afecte a mi concepto. Aunque habrá más referencia a ellos, todo está fríamente calculado. Jajaja, sigo en exámenes, aunque sólo me falta uno. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Bendiciones!¡Saludos**

 **Sonrais777: Jajajaja pobre Bradwell. Me dio ternura escribir esa parte. Del kwami si habrá más. Es parte fundamental dentro de la historia. Sobre si veremos a Alizée como súper heroína, aún no lo tengo pensado. Probablemente llegue a haber una aparición. Jajaja, ¿Segura que al final quedaran juntos? ¡Saludos!**

 **Ali. Agreste: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado mucho. ¡Al fin están juntos! Ella es la portadora de Duuzu. ¡Saludos!**

 **Log date 7152: ¡Después de mucho! Ya era hora de que estuviesen juntos. Mirelle no se quedará de brazos cruzados,, ella ya sabrá que hacer. No creo que su reacción vaya a ser de felicidad. Ese contrato es momentáneamente confidencial…  
Cierto, creo que yo lo que quiero es ver el mundo arder. Ya veremos más de este par en el futuro. Ahora es cuando el verdadero problema comienza. Por dios, que cuando escribí esa parte estaba llorando mermelada de fresa XDD  
Actualicé pronto esta vez XDD no tarde tanto como de costumbre. ¡Saludos!**

 **Sonye-San: Algunas cosas son completamente predecibles. Jajaja, ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor no es ciego. Algo tenía que saber él de negocios. Jajaja, ahora creo que es cuando se conecta más la historia con la idea original de Thomas Astruc. ¡Duuzu es parte importante de la historia! Creo que todos esperaban verlos así XDDDDD  
¡Actualicé pronto! ¡Saludos!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia!**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

…

..

..

RuroKen  
JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición:  
30 de Octubre del 2016, Domingo

Fecha de publicación:  
31 de Octubre del 2016, Lunes.


	9. La Dama Azul

Smile For Me

…

Capítulo IX

..

.

Si había algo que Mirelle no toleraba era perder el control de las situaciones que se le presentasen. Llevaba sólo un par de días en Francia, acompañada de su fiel servidor Bradwell, no le gustó estar encerrada, sólo se la pasaba dando vueltas dentro de la casa, jugando y merodeando por allí, se sentía enjaulada y creyó que salir a caminar y tomar un poco de aire le haría bien.

Grave equivocación.

Estaba pasando por el trocadero porque tenía años que no visitaba ese lugar, traía puestas unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero para que no se le reconociera tan fácilmente, era muy común que la gente la distinguiera y por ello tenía que cuidarse. Hacía un buen clima aquel día.

Justo cuando decidió sentarse en una banca, los vio.

Su querido y amado Gabriel iba tomado de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, de Alizée, quien era su rival. Iban caminando con calma, disfrutando el silencio y la compañía. Cualquiera que los viera diría que son un par de enamorados, quizá hasta prometidos. Y eso no le gusto.

Su ira por la rubia aumento, no la quería cerca, ni mucho menos que se anduviese paseando con Gabriel. Ella debería estar en su lugar, quien debería tomar de la mano a Gabriel no debía ser ella. Sintió una opresión en su pecho y no pudo más. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Bradwell, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido hasta el margen, quiso reconfortar a su dama, y esta la rechazó, sólo quería el toque de otra persona… Y eso le hirió, y se dio cuenta de que, no importaba cuanto trabajase para que Mirelle dejase de querer a Gabriel, eso no sucedería. Y él, como el simple mozo que era, tampoco podría estar con ella ¿Por qué todo pintaba mal para él? No importaba cuanto amor le tuviese, o cuan fiel le fuera, ella tarde o temprano se casaría con algún empresario rico y famoso, y él tal vez se encargaría de cuidar a sus hijos… Justo como le sucedió a Hugo.

…

Kerstin estaba sentada en el sofá junto a su esposo Andrew, estaban abrazados viendo una película y comiendo chatarra. A pesar de que la película era bastante interesante, las mentes de ambos estaban volando. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

–Sé lo que estás pensando, también me preocupa.

– ¿Eh? – Dijo un desconcertado Andrew

–Hace poco tu hermana me pregunto sobre nuestro matrimonio. Quería saber si nos amamos. No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de sus intenciones.

–Lo sé, pero ella no quiere escuchar razones.

–Me preocupa Gabriel, es un gran chico y tengo miedo en que las cosas no salgan bien al final.

– ¿Pero que podríamos hacer nosotros? No es como si esa decisión estuviese en nuestro poder.

–Podríamos intentar algo… Tú eres dueño del 76% de la compañía Bader ¿No? – Preguntó Kerstin con una ceja alzada – Podrías amenazar con cancelar contratos, o algo así, para demostrar tu inconformidad, pues también es tu empresa.

–Pero…

–Sé que está mal. Amenazar e ir en contra de nuestros padres, pero piénsalo… Antes de casaros nadie estuvo de nuestro lado para intentar ayudarnos, y nos unieron a la fuerza. No digo que sea malo, después de mucho tiempo he llegado a amarte como se le ama a un mejor amigo, me gusta cómo va nuestro matrimonio y me encanta. Pero sólo pregúntate… ¿Cómo serían las cosas si nos hubiesen ayudado?

–No te voy a mentir, cuando me casé contigo pensé que sería algo estúpido y monocromático, incluso llegue a pensar en hacer un escándalo para que lograr el divorcio, pero a pesar de todo, me esforcé por ambos y vamos bien, igual me gusta este matrimonio y no me gustaría que se terminase, pero… Tienes razón. Debemos apoyar a Gabriel.

–Ahora estoy pensando que amenazar sería nuestra última opción… podríamos pensar en algo más.

–Me gusta cómo suena eso…

…

Ya era casi media noche cuando volvió a su departamento. Después de un día entero a lado de su amado, era tiempo de descansar… O al menos esa era la excusa. Tenía obligaciones con las que cumplir al ser portadora de un _miraculous_. Su kwami venía durmiendo desde hace un par de horas dentro de su bolsa.

–Duuzu, es hora de ir a patrullar.

–Vale… Pero cuando regresemos me darás un poco más de frutilla.

–Tan comelón como siempre.

Se peinó de una trenza de lado y colocó bien la peineta, era más práctico si llevaba el cabello sujeto.

–Duuzu, Transforme moi!*

Después de decir las palabras, su kwami fue absorbido por la peineta y su transformación comenzó. Cuando terminó, Alizée ya no vestía como civil, ahora tenía el traje que su kwami le otorgaba.

Era un traje de cuerpo entero, era azul índigo en la parte superior, desde el cuello, y conforme bajaba se iba degradando a un verde esmeralda, y en las piernas era de un color aguamarina. Se veía un pequeño diseño en toda la vestimenta que hacia parecer como si tuviese pequeñas plumas. Poseía un par de botas poco más debajo de la rodilla y eran color azul con degradado a negro en la parte más baja.

Tenía un antifaz aguamarina un poco puntiagudo en la nariz* podía verse un estampado de pluma decorar la parte derecha de la máscara. En su cabello tenía puesta la peineta al inicio de la trenza y estaba bien sujeta. Unos cuantos mechones rebeldes se escapaban de su cabello.*

En la espalda baja había un abanico bastante grande, llegaba casi a las espinillas, simulaba la cola de un pavorreal, iba a juego con el traje. Era su arma y su escudo, podía lanzarlo como un freezbe y cortaba todo a su paso, o bien, golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Y si lo giraba con la suficiente velocidad, este se convertía en un escudo protector.

Estaba lista para salir y proteger la ciudad. No era como si estuviese en amenaza, pero quizá alguien necesite ayuda o esté en problemas. Saltaba de tejado en tejado, vigilando con la mirada todo su alrededor. Y gracias al cielo, todo estaba en orden. Sólo ayudo a un gato negro a bajar de un árbol, como le gustó ese gatito negro de ojos verdes, por desgracia tenía dueño, si no, lo hubiese llevado con ella a casa. El dueño era un niño que lo reporto como extraviado y ella lo encontró.

Como amaba cuidar de París. Caminaba por los tejados sin rumbo fijo. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la mansión Agreste, donde a través de las ventanas observó a su amado leyendo un libro. Se veía tan guapo.

Lo observó durante unos minutos, hasta que notó como Gabriel dejaba el libro de lado. Una figura delgada y pequeña se paró a lado del platinado. Era su amiga de la infancia… La chica que le presentó el otro día. Miró como sostenían un pequeño dialogo y al finalizar, como la pequeña Mirelle se iba un poco desganada. ¿Por qué simplemente no le sorprendía? Era normal ver como Gabriel era distante con los demás. Se sintió un poco extraña, al ser la única persona capaz de sacarle sonrisas al cubito de hielo. Al menos eso le confirmaba que lo que él sentía por ella no eran solo palabras, ¿O que otra explicación podría darle a su comportamiento? Sólo a ella la trataba de forma especial.

El chico retomo su lectura y Alizée creyó que ya era tiempo de irse. Otro día podría volver a observar a su novio…

Dios, sonaba como una acosadora profesional.

Se rio interiormente.

…

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde aquella llamada y Gabriel no podía estar más inquieto. Sabía que tarde o temprano su madre se mostraría para arreglar las cosas con su compromiso.

Lo que más le preocupaba es que él era el culpable de haber llevado a Alizée a la boca del lobo. ¿Lo peor? Ella ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto estaba involucrada en el destino de la economía francesa. Que ella ni siquiera estaba por enterada de todo el ajetreo que se estaba armando.

No podía pensar con coherencia. Podría decirse que estaba completamente nervioso y alerta. Ni siquiera pasear por las calles parisinas de la mano de su novia lo calmaba. Aunque trataba de disimularlo bastante bien, pero tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta, claro, si no era idiota.

Caminaba de regreso a casa. Había dejado a Alizée en su apartamento y se retiró, aquel día tenía que reunirse con su "prometida", para discutir algunos planes de boda. Sopló frustrado. Lo que menos quería era estar con Mirelle discutiendo cosas que no le interesaban. Preferiría arrojarse de la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Sonrió por semejante ocurrencia.

Últimamente había estado pensando en Mirelle. No de una forma romántica, más bien, como persona. A veces era algo gritona, y escandalosa; pero al final era una chica agradable y amable. Quizá le parecía molesta porque siempre le seguía y lo que el más apreciaba era su espacio personal. También porque aunque no quisiera, estaban ligados de una forma que él nunca había querido, y el único infeliz en ese lazo era él.

Alizée le había hecho cambiar su perspectiva; le hizo notar su comportamiento un poco indiferente con los que le rodean. Después de esa platica, él llegó a pensar que si no fuese por las circunstancias, él y Mirelle podrían ser amigos. ¿Quién diría que lo que pensaba de Bader cambiaría drásticamente después de tener una plática con su musa? Definitivamente eso demostraba que era la mejor mujer con la que se pudo haber encontrado, que, ella era una persona bondadosa y amable, alguien que no era capaz de sólo mirar lo malo de las personas. Una mujer inteligente y que ni en un millón de vidas, él sería capaz de merecer…

Y ese pensamiento, lo hizo sentir aun peor de lo que ya se sentía. ¿Cómo es que él era capaz de llevar a una mujer tan buena a meterse en líos que ella ni siquiera se imagina? Tenía que encontrar una forma de romper ese compromiso sin lastimar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mirelle, quien al final, sería la más herida de todos.

¡Joder! Pasar demasiado tiempo con Alizée le afectaba. Ahora también tenía que tener presente los sentimientos de los involucrados.

Camino aún más frustrado.

…

Llego a la mansión Agreste y pudo ver el auto de Mirelle estacionado. Entró y fue Hugo quien lo recibió. Lo guio hasta la sala donde ya se encontraba la persona responsable de sus dolores de cabeza.

–Buenas noches Gabriel, ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! Te estaba esperando.

–Que sea rápido Bader, vengo cansado – Dijo, sin ser grosero, quitándose el saco que llevaba puesto.

– ¡No te enojes! ¿Quieres que prepare un té? O puedo darte un masaje, ¿Qué dices? Así quizá te relajas – Dijo rápidamente Mirelle.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Dijo amablemente

–De acuerdo… bien, quería preguntarte algunas cosas. ¿Dónde quieres que se celebre la boda? Porque estaba pensando en un salón muy bello que está cerca del barrio latino, o también podríamos hacerlo aquí en la mansión, el patio es muy amplio, montaríamos un pequeño arco de flores y podríamos traer al padre hasta aquí… ¿Quieres una boda religiosa? ¿O solo una civil? Lo digo para ver en que iglesia podría hacerse y solicitar la misa o empezar de una vez con el papeleo ¿Qué te gustaría que…

Mientras Mirelle hablaba él se detuvo a mirarla con atención. No era una chica mala, hasta podría llamarla bonita y gentil. Si antes de conocer a Alizée le hubiesen dicho que se tenía que casar con ella, quizá no hubiese objetado mucho. Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Conoció a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de sus días, y la amaba más que nada en el mundo. Y por ese simple hecho iba a revelarse.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – Pregunto Mirelle sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Donde decidas hacer la fiesta está bien, preferiría sólo la boda religiosa –así no tendría que hacer papeleo y nada de problemas legales – un menú sencillo y elegante, música clásica y de violín. No muchas personas, sólo familia y amigos más cercanos, nada de reporteros, decoración minimalista. ¿Alguna otra duda?

–Bastante directo y conciso para alguien que no quiere casarse – Dijo Mirelle con tono sarcástico

–A diferencia de ti, no le doy muchas vueltas a mis pensamientos. Soy alguien que sabe lo que quiere.

De repente todo quedo callado. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Bradwell quien había estado en la cocina preparando el té favorito de su dama llego con una tetera y tazas en una bandeja. Lo colocó en la mesa de centro y salió de la sala. Noto el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la sala y la curiosidad lo venció, se escondió detrás de una pared para escuchar lo que decían.

–Gabriel… – Soltó de repente Mirelle en un tono bastante neutro y serio.

–Dime

– ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? Se completamente honesto.

–Porque… – Jamás se esperó que ella le lanzase esa pregunta, pero tenía que ser honesto – Porque no te amo.

Y allí lo tenía. La respuesta que de antemano ya sabía y aun así, eso no evito que el corazón le doliese como nunca lo había hecho. Un puñal se clavó en su pecho. Ya sabía que no la amaba, y todos se lo habían dicho, inclusive su propio hermano lo dijo. Pero no era lo mismo escucharlo directamente de él, con sus palabras, tan directo… Pero ella se lo pidió. Estaba lastimada y esa herida tardaría demasiado en cicatrizar. Sintió impotencia. Se sintió estúpida, por creer que ese sentimiento podría cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Pero no fue así. Le quería tanto que dolía.

Quería llorar allí mismo, pero no se lo permitió. Intento pensar positivamente… Podría hacer lo que Kerstin. Podría intentar que él la quisiese y que la amase como una amiga, aunque ella si lo amase como se le ama a una pareja. Sí… Esa era su salida.

Al menos él la quería como una amiga ¿No?

Levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

–Si que eres bastante directo, ¿A qué si? – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Pero sé que muy en el fondo, me quieres, aunque sea poquito. ¿Cierto?

–Quizá tengas razón – Contesto Gabriel de forma neutral.

Después de ver su reacción, no quiso decir algo que sonase grosero o que la lastimase… ¡Joder! Alizée llegó a su vida para revolver sus pensamientos y para cambiarlo.

…

Como ya era costumbre, Alizée en compañía de Duuzu, patrullaban París. La ciudad estaba tan tranquila y calmada. Nunca había problemas, ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el guardián de los miraculous le dijo que el mal se aproximaba y que era necesario que alguien protegiese a las personas? No lo comprendía, por más que buscase respuestas, no lo entendía. ¿Qué el mal estaba cerca? Quizá. Nada cuadraba, había muchas piezas del puzzle sin resolver.

Camino por unos cuantos techos más hasta que llegó a una pequeña y modesta casa. Era de algún personaje de poder económico, porque estaba en una zona exclusiva, pero de igual forma era bastante sencilla. Sólo había una pequeña luz encendida, que alumbraba un balcón. Provenía del segundo piso. Se asomó y observó un pequeño bulto.

Era una persona llorando. No le gustaba ver a la gente llorar, quizá estaba en problemas… ¿Por qué esa persona desconocida despertó su curiosidad? Quién sabe.

Lentamente se acercó y notó que era Mirelle. ¿Por qué esa chica tan sonriente estaba llorando? Definitivamente había algo malo. Brinco hasta el balcón.

…

Mirelle llevaba un rato llorando. Se sintió tan mal con la respuesta de Gabriel que decidió fingir que nada pasaba y llegar a desahogarse a su casa. Le dolía pero no podía cambiar lo que Gabriel pensase de ella.

De repente escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. ¿Alguien se había metido a su casa? Entro en pánico. Se giró para encarar al infiltrado y se asombró de ver a una hermosa mujer con un antifaz y un traje con plumas. Al verla, extrañamente se sintió tranquila.

– ¿Quién eres? – Logró articular Mirelle.

– _Je suis Le Dame Bleu_

…

Fin del noveno capitulo

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola, hola! No me mateís. Sé que dije que si no iba a actualizar en mucho tiempo, yo les avisaría, pero no lo hice. ¡Lo siento! Pero tengo una muy buena razón.

Nadie lo sabe, pero soy una persona que tiende a deprimirse constantemente y durante mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con los antidepresivos me sentía mejor. Y no tenía inspiración para escirbir, ¿Cómo escribir una historia de amor cuando la tristeza es lo que te invade? Por ahora no es una historia de desamor, por consiguiente necesitaba sentirme como los mismos personajes. Por si fuera poco, como muchos saben, estaba en periodo de exámenes y a eso súmenle el final de semestre, vacaciones de invierno, clases de alemán, francés e inglés. Una relación amorosa que pasa por constantes crisis, altos y bajos. Problemas en casa… En fin. Más adelante os contaré.

Todo eso se acumuló e hizo que no me sintiera del todo bien para escribir. Ahora ya me siento mucho mejor, así que terminé este capítulo, que ya tenía medio escrito.

¡Basta de cosas tristes! Ahora si lo referente al capítulo: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué estarán tramando Kerstin y Andrew? ¿Cúal será el plan de Gabriel? ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Mirelle y Alizée?

Ahora para aclarar algunos puntos:

1.- Alizée dice "Transforme moi!", pues, en la versión francesa, que es la original, tanto Marinette como Adrien dicen lo mismo, que en español significa "¡Transfórmame!", en la versión latina, española e inglesa, cambian, Adrien dice "Plagg, ¡las garras!", "¡Garras fuera!", y Marinette dice "Puntos fuera", "Tikki, ¡motas!" y "Spots On!"; y por ello pensé en que Alizée dijera algo como "Duuzu, ¡Las plumas!", "Duuzu, Bleu et vert!" Porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa, lo sé, soy cero creativa, pero pensé que estaría bien. Pero al final he decidido dejarlo en el francés original.

2.-El antifaz que usa Alizée, es similar al de Chat Noir. Para que se den una idea.

3.- El peinado que se me imagina es similar al de Elsa de Frozen sólo que más despeinado, lo sé, no a todos les gusta esta película, pero la tomo como referencia por el hecho de que es muy famoso el personaje y más o menos saben cómo es, la mayoría. Sólo para que se den una idea.

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar mi historia:**

 **Sonrais777: Pues esperemos que así sea. Alizée es un personaje que me costó bastante idear, por alguna extraña razón. ¿Quién sabe? Sólo hay que ver cómo reaccionan los personajes. Espero que te siga gustando y una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ali. Agreste: Primero, una disculpa por tardar siglos en actualizar. Pues… muchas veces, los padres olvidan que fueron adolescentes. Pues, yo siento que apenas estoy entrando al desarrollo… La verdad no sé cuanto voy a tardar ni cuantos capítulos serán, pero espero que les sigan gustando. Mirelle no es mala. NO SPOILER, sobre si aparecerá el kwami de la mariposa ya lo tengo decidido, así que… Sólo espera. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **In-the-dark-art/logndate7152: Jaja, ya sé que a muchos les desespera Mirelle, pero es parte de todo que ella sea así. Ya empezó el drama… Yo lo que quiero es ver el mundo arder. Así es, Elleonor Agreste hizo la llamada final. Ya pronto conocerás más de Mirelle. ¡Disculpa por tardar en actualizar!¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar su comentario! ¡Os quiero!**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

…

...

.

RuroKen  
JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de edición:  
15 de Enero del 2017, Domingo – 12 de marzo del 2017, Domingo

Fecha de publicación:  
12 de Marzo del 2017, Domingo


End file.
